Life Renewed
by Ryoga Skywalker007
Summary: Ryoga's life changes forever as his life goes from bad to worse.
1. Prologue

This use to be 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' I decided to redo this story I hope this is a better version. Personally I like this version over the last one. So here it is. This will be a Ranma1/2-DBZ crossover. A/N: Updated version.

Life Renewed 

By

Lady Mystra

Prologue:

A blue and white portal opened and two figure's stepped out.

"The right place at the right time." said the taller masked hooded man caring a blue-gray staff with a blue crystal on top.

"So you say father." replied a young girl also cloaked, removing her hood she appeared to be in her late teens, she had long black hair as dark as obsidian and eyes of the clearest blue.

"Well let us find our query then." Said the man.

"Is this one, powerful enough?" replied the girl.

"Yes his father and mother's blood runs strong in him."

"It just needs to be set free."

With that, the two vanished without a trace.

-------

Tendo Dojo:

Two figures appeared outside the gates. The sounds of a fight could be heard inside, but this was not the typical fight for the opponent was not fighting back instead he was being beaten ruthlessly.

"Father we must stop this!" replied Midnight.

Before she could jump in a restraining hand held her back. "Let go father."

"No, Midnight we must not interfere this will work to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" replied Midnight confused.

"His spirit as well as his body are being broken."

"And he will be susceptible to anything we offer him." he raised a finger at her.

"Besides he need's to get over that girl she is one of his greatest weaknesses."

"Very well father." sighed Midnight as she watched the massacre.

Ryoga was hurt not just in his body, but in his heart and soul. He was broken with nothing to live for. Akane was showing him no mercy and he did not care enough to defend himself. Ranma and the Tendo's and his father watched in horror as Akane pummeled Ryoga mercilessly. 

"Why Ryoga, why!" shouted Akane as she pummeled him.

Akane ran into the house and returned with a katana fully drawn.

"Why, speak!"

Ryoga stood up and looked at her. Tears where in her eyes and her hands where bloody.

"I would of died for you." was all that Ryoga would say.

Akane brought the sword down, but was pulled back by Ranma. The sword struck Ryoga's chest leaving a long cut across it. 

"Akane that's enough." shouted Ranma as he took the sword from her hands.

Ryoga fell back against the wall and walked out as best he could out of the dojo not looking back.

He was leaning on a wall his blood smeared the wall as he walked step after painful step. His body wanted to give up on him, but he still walked on. He was covered in bruises and cuts some light some deep, blood seeped from his wounds his left arm hung down broken and his leg was cut severely his left eye was swollen shut, all this from his fight with Akane.

"Akane..."

"I want to die." sobbed Ryoga.

"She should of killed me." cried Ryoga. He continued to walk until he heard the sweeping of a broom that suddenly dropped on the ground.

"Ryoga?"

Ryoga turned his head to she Ukyo looking at him in horror. She ran to him.

"Give me your arm and I'll take you to Doctor Tofu's."

"Just take me to the woods so I can die in peace..." whispered Ryoga as he started to blackout.

"Stay awake Hibiki."

-------

"Oh! Ryoga what happened to you?" replied Ukyo as she sat next to him. She could still hear him whisper calling for his death.

"Come on Sugar don't give up." 

Tofu came in to check on the boy who was bandaged head to toe.

"How is he?"

"He still wants to die, I'm worried I don't know what to do." replied Ukyo.

"Who did this to him?"

"I have a good idea." answered Ukyo.

"It was either Ranma or Akane, I think the former did it though."

"Why do you say that?" replied Tofu.

"Because Ryoga only gets more angry after fighting Ranma, Ryoga has lost his will to live."

"Only Akane could do that." finished Ukyo.

"Your right some of the wounds are like the one's Ranma gets from Akane, but the sword cut has me confused?"

"And why would Akane do that to him." replied Ukyo.

"I think she found out about his Jusenkyo curse." answered Tofu.

"Jusenkyo what does this have to do with Jusenkyo?"

"Ryoga has a Jusenkyo curse, he turns into a little black pig." replied Tofu.

"P-chan." 

"Ryoga is P-chan, who else knows about this?"

"Almost everybody except maybe Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and you." answered Tofu

Ukyo sat down on a nearby chair and thought about what she discovered.

'Ryoga why did you do that.'

-------

Moments later Ukyo heard Ryoga coughing and got up to check up on him.

"Why Ryoga, why did you do that to her?" replied Ukyo.

"I loved her...but at the same time I feared her more than anything or anyone." replied Ryoga with fear in his voice.

"Because she is the only one who could destroy me completely, because she had my heart..." finished Ryoga.

Ryoga passed out and Ukyo looked at him a brushed some of his hair from his face. She shed a tear and got up and left, heading for the Tendo Dojo.

-------

Ukyo had her spatula and bandoleer. Ready as she ran to the Dojo her hair was tied back and she saw the gates in the horizon.

"I will get to the bottom of this no matter what." whispered Ukyo.

Walking in she went to the dojo. When she walked in she saw Akane being held by Ranma. Ukyo kept her composure and walked in.

"Ranma." called Ukyo.

Ranma turned from Akane and looked at her.

"Ucchan, what are you doing here?" replied Ranma.

Ukyo ignored Ranma and walked up to Akane. Ukyo looked at her and saw the blood on her hands and the sword near by.

"Did you do that to Ryoga? Akane." As she pointed to the sword.

"Did you!" yelled Ukyo.

"Yes..." replied a quiet Akane.

Ukyo went up to her and punched her in the face sending her to the far wall.

"Ucchan." replied Ranma as he grabbed Ukyo from behind.

"Don't call me that you bastard." cried out Ukyo.

Ranma backed off as Ukyo cursed.

"You have no right to call me that after you let this happen."

"How can you let that bitch do that to Ryoga." cried out Ukyo.

"I know he was your rival, but I didn't think you would let it end like this." 

"Ucch...Ukyo I...Don't know." stuttered Ranma.

"At first I thought he was getting what he deserved for keeping it from Akane, but your right she went to far." replied Ranma looking at Akane.

"And I should not of kept it from her." finished Ranma.

Ukyo went up to him and with as much force as she could muster she slapped him across the face.

"What happened to you. You used to be someone I loved, now after this I don't know if I ever want to see you again. I hope your happy now. I guess you can marry Akane now because I won't marry you." replied Ukyo as she looked near tears.

"Maybe Shampoo would still marry you or even Kodachi, but as for me I'm sorry I ever heard the name Ranma Saotome." cried out Ukyo

"You are a disease Ranma. You infect the people around you and then when all is said and done you leave them sick and sorry to ever have met you. Personally I don't now what you see in the bitch, but I'm leaving." pointed Ukyo to Akane.

"You know even after all that she did to him, Ryoga is crying for death all because of her. You know I never wanted to believe it, but you are your father's son." yelled Ukyo.

Ranma flinched as Ukyo spit the words out with much venom. Ukyo then turned around and started to walk away.

"So I hope you get what you deserve Ranma." replied Ukyo.

"Bye, I have to save my friend's life." finished Ukyo.

With that she left heading back to doctor Tofu's. Ranma looked like the world just ended as he saw his former best friend leave.

-------

Tofu's Office:

Midnight and her father appeared out front of the office and went inside.

Tofu was writing at his desk when he turned around to see who was here.

Striking fast Midnight struck him hard and fast before he could react, Tofu fell unconscious to the floor.

"Come we must hurry." replied Midnight's father.

Entering the room they went and stood on either side of the bed.

"Ryoga." whispered Midnight as she tried to wake him.

"Ryoga."

Ryoga began to stir as he opened his eyes and he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Before he could say anything pain shot through his body.

"Arrrgggh!" cried out Ryoga.

"Easy there." replied Midnight as she gently pushed him back on the bed.

"What do you want?"

"We want to help you Ryoga."

"Help me?" replied Ryoga.

"Yes."

"My name is Midnight and this is my father." she waved her arm to her father standing on the other side of the bed.

Ryoga's eyes widened as he saw the masked man in black.

"Don't worry, we just want to talk to you a little." replied the figure.

"Ok." replied Ryoga quietly.

"We can help you with all your problems." replied Midnight's father.

"Why!" replied Ryoga. "Why do you want to help me? I have lost everything this day."

"Not everything," answered Midnight's father.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ryoga.

"You have your vengeance against those that have caused you this pain." answered Midnight's father.

"Ranma...Akane..."

"Yes." sighed Midnight's father.

"I can't hurt..." replied Ryoga.

"Akane, the one who did this to you." replied Midnight's father.

Ryoga looked to the side and closed his eyes.

"She was not worth the pain you suffered Ryoga." answered Midnight's father.

"What do you want from me in return,"replied Ryoga.

"Just a promise, Hibiki." replied the figure in black.

"A promise?" replied Ryoga.

"Yes." stated Midnight's father.

"Just take my hand and that will seal the deal and you can get your revenge against the people that did this to you."

"Akane...Ranma..."

"Yes Akane and Ranma they have caused you more pain then anyone else." Midnight's father replied.

"For you have three great weaknesses."

"Your curse of directionlessness."

"Jusenkyo's curse."

"and Akane Tendo." 

"There are others, but those are the three worst" stated Midnight's father.

"Two I can remove, but only you can remove the last."

"It is time to decide, Ryoga take my hand and I will help you or stay here and live in your depression."

The man put out his hand for Ryoga to take.

-------

Ryoga looked at the hand above his. Slowly he rose and clasped his hand tightly into the man's.

Then the world went white...

-------

_A woman with spiky hair look down at a small male baby. She was smiling at him and he was waving his arms at her a brown tail wrapped her arm as she pick the baby up._

-------

_A small boy was playing in a yard, his brown tail waved back and forth. Turning he saw a woman standing at a doorway she looked pale and sick as she waved to the small boy._

-------

_Rain poured down as the small boy looked down at the hole in the ground his face showed no emotion as a casket was lowered in the hole._

-------

_The small boy struggled in the bindings that held him as a small old woman removed his tail and put a mark on his forehead._

-------

_The small boy wandered never knowing where he was as he traveled the world._

-------

_Then as he grows up, he is mocked and laughed at because of his lack of direction sense._

-------

_He looks at a boy his age stopping him from get the last bread in the lunch line. The boy just ignores him as he eats the bread himself._

-------

_He climbs up to a raven looking at a valley below several pools of water appear below._

-------

_The young boy fights his rival and fails. He meets Akane as a pig. He flashes through everything that has happened since coming to Nerima. _

-------

_He then remembers the pain in his body and heart as Akane beats on him._

-------

_And of his body being carried by Ukyo to Doctor Tofu's._

-------

_New images appear and he is now faces a man with black hair rising like a flame, he bore a smirk that seemed both arrogant and proud._

-------

_He is then fighting in mid-air with a small boy with lavender hair._

-------

_ Then he is then surrounded by faces and people he does not recognize but they seem happy to see him._

-------

Ryoga wakes gasping for air and he removes his hand from Midnight's father.

"Who are you..." asked Ryoga.

"He who is..."

"...Yet was..."

"Yet is to come..." was the reply.

Ryoga's eyes rolled back into his head as he blacked out... 

------- 

A/N: This is it hope you like it, if you don't well then don't read it. Any comments, reviews and e-mails our welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1

Life Renewed 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 1: 

Ukyo ran like her life depended on it. Her eyes where filled with tears. After she left the Dojo she started crying like there was no tomorrow heading back to doctor Tofu's. 

"How could he let that happen?" 

"I loved him." 

Ukyo remembered the time she first met Ranma and felt betrayed by her friend when he left with the Yatai and forgot to take her. Then she thought about the time she followed him to Nerima and lost the fight to him revealing herself to him. The time he called me cute, and then the rivalry that was born from it. 

Ukyo stopped in front of Tofu's, wiping her tears off. She went into the courtyard and headed inside. When she opened the door and walked inside she saw Doctor Tofu lying on the floor unconscious. 

"Doctor Tofu!" cried out Ukyo as she ran to him to see if he is all right. 

After checking to see if he is all right she then remembers something. 

"Ryoga!" she then ran heading for the room Ryoga was in. 

------- 

"Ukyo is outside," replied Midnight's Father.

Midnight got into a fighting stance. While Midnight's father looked at Ryoga's injuries.

-------

Ukyo ready her spatula and charged into the room where Ryoga was staying. Only to be flipped into a wall at the far end.

"Argh!" cried Ukyo as she landed on the floor.

Midnight tossed the spatula to the side and got ready. Ukyo got up and pulled out two of her small spatulas.

"Who are you and what do you want with Ryoga?" spoke Ukyo as she got in a fighting stance.

"My name is Kagenmi Kenshu," replied the man.

"The 'Master of past, present and future', yeah right." laughed Ukyo.

Kagenmi walked over to her from the bed and stood in front of her. Ukyo stepped back at the tall figure and raised her spatulas in defense.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you, just take my hand and I will show you the truth." He raised his hand and motioned her to take it. Looking at thee hand she hesitates, and then reaches out to take the hand.

"I will not bring harm to you, you must trust me."

Ukyo grabbed the hand and then a white light blinded her.

-------

Ukyo woke up to find out that she lying on some grass in a small field. As she got up she saw a road near by. Standing up to get her bearings she noticed a small village in the distance. Not recognizing it she got up and studied her surroundings.

"Where am I," replied a weary Ukyo.

Looking around she begins to get a feeling as her eyes widen in surprise. Before she can speak she hears a noise coming from behind. Startled she quickly turns around and sees a black-cloaked figure walking towards her. Instantly she recognizes him. 

"Why have you brought me here?" 

"To reveal the truth to you," replied the cloaked figure. 

Shaken Ukyo backs away, "What do you mean?" 

"Do you not recognize this place?" He gestured with his hand pointing to the village. 

"For it is your home!" 

Fearfully she steps back. "How is this possible!" 

He walked passed her and moving toward the village not answering her question. Ukyo runs after him 

"Wait!" replied Ukyo. 

As she tries to catch up with him. He continues to walk vigorously until they reached the outskirts of the town. As the man continues to walk, she spots two men talking in the distance near a yatai cart. The men are talking as Ukyo gets closer she recognizes one of the men as her father and the other Genma Saotome. Staring in awe she did not notice the cloaked figure by her side. Ukyo glanced behind noticing two children eating something. She also recognizes them also as herself and Ranma Saotome. 

Still in shock, she whispers to herself, "how can this be!" 

In her mind she hears.

'All things are possible to me' the sound of the words chilled her soul and for the first time in her life she truly knew fear.

He gestured for her to follow him. Fearful the men would see her she ran to stop him. In her haste she tripped rolling down toward the cart. At about the same time she would hit the cart something strange occurred. She found that she passed through the cart as if it was nothing. As she stopped rolling to try to get up she appeared to be in shock. Seeing an offered hand she took it and got up. Wearily she rose still holding to the man's arm.

"Where are we?" She turns to the man looking in his face as he replies 

"The past." 

Motioning toward the two men, "Watch."

-------

"Marry Ukyo to my Ranma?" replied Genma.

"Yes." replied Ukyo's Father.

"I don't know he already has a fiancé."

"I was willing to offer my cart as a dowry," replied the man off handedly.

"Sold! I...I mean yes." replied Genma snatching the man's hands.

Ukyo looked on in discussed as she was offered to Genma. She looked over to herself sitting over next to Ranma eating okonomiyaki.

"He was my first friend, I did not want to lose him."

"And that is why your father asked you if would like to stay with your 'Ran-chan'," replied Kagenmi. 

Chibi-Ukyo looked as her father asked her if she wanted to go with the Ranma and Genma.

"Yes..." whispered Ukyo. 

"But they left you behind and you where humiliated in front of the whole town you lived at."

The world changed again and Ukyo saw her Chibi-self run after the Saotome's, tears in her eyes a she cursed at them.

"Yes..." whispered Ukyo again.

"And you sought out and trained hoping to regain your lost honor and to make your enemies feel the pain they inflicted on you."

Waves crashed as Ukyo trained by the raging sea, hate and fury evident in her face as she smashed the waves.

"Yes..." Ukyo looked like she was about to cry. 

"But you fail, and fell in love with the enemy, the one you hate." 

Ukyo watched as her other self fought Ranma in the ring at Furinkan High, and then in the shed where Ranma found out that she was a girl. After that he called her cute so that she would stop hating him.

"Yes..." tears started to drop, as she could not take her eyes from the scenes played out in front of her.

"And with time you made new friends and new enemies." 

The world changed again as she meet Ryoga for the first time and then Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno, and the rest.

"Yes..." Ukyo brought her hands to her face as she cried in to them.

"Take my hand Ukyo Kounji and I will give you your much deserved revenge, help me in the training of Ryoga and your vengeance will be complete."

"And maybe you will learn something from this experience." finished the man.

"What do you mean?" spoke Ukyo through teary eyes.

"There are many paths and roads to our goals, some good, some bad."

"If you chose this path and walk it with Ryoga you will know pain and sorrow, but you will find something worth more then all the pain and suffering of the world." 

She reached out with hand and grasped it. With that the world went white and then black as she fell into unconsciousness.

-------

Ukyo fell and was caught by the man and held in his arms. Laying her next to Ryoga he began to chant and Midnight placed her hand on his shoulder. A flash of blue light and they where gone.

-------

Tofu woke up with a splitting headache and went to get some aspirin. When he saw a flash of blue light. Going to the room Ryoga was in he looked to find nothing and no one. 

"How..." whispered Dr. Tofu as he stared at the room looking for Ryoga, but only finding some bandages. Not knowing what to do he decided to go to the Tendo Dojo.

------- 

A/N: Finished this chapter hoped you like it, so until next time send me your thoughts and reviews. 


	3. Chapter 2

Life Renewed 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 2: 

A flash of blue and white light appeared on a field and four figures emerged from the light. Midnight and her father went over to Ryoga and Ukyo to check to see if they were all right. Kagenmi started to glow light blue, he then placed his hand to Ryoga's forehead, his aura was channeled into Ryoga and his body started to heal. His bones mended and his wounds closed. A moment later he removed his hand and started to remove some of the bandages around Ryoga's chest. Midnight looked down at him and noticed the sword scar still there. 

"Why isn't the chest wound healed?" 

"It is so he never forgets those who caused him his pain," replied Kagenmi. 

"Pick them up and let head to the house." 

"Ok," replied Midnight as she picked up Ryoga and Ukyo and began to follow her father. 

------- 

Midnight and Kagenmi walked through a beautiful light forest in the distance the sound of running water could be heard. They entered a clearing and saw a medium sized Japanese house next to a rock face, not to far away a waterfall roared in the background. Midnight was still amazed the power her father wielded even though she knew that his mother was a Goddess and his father was a Demi-god; he always tried to help those he felt needed his help. Like Ryoga Hibiki, her father always had a soft spot for the boy. In various dimensions he always tried to help him as best he could. But sometimes he would not interfere and would just sigh and watch the lost boy as he went through his life. "Stop day dreaming, were here," replied Kagenmi. 

"Oh, sorry father." 

------- 

Kagenmi walked to the entrance of the house and with a wave of his hand the door opened. "Take them to their rooms and help me get ready, ok." 

"Ok, father," replied Midnight. 

Midnight carried Ryoga and Ukyo to one of the bedrooms and laid them on the king-size bed. Smiling as she watched them lay together on the bed Midnight went to find her father. 

------- 

Kagenmi walked down some steps near the back of the house and opened a set of beautiful double doors. Walking in revealed a darken room Kagenmi waved his hand and the room was illuminated. Looking about revealed a large library with books cover all four sides. "They're in their room, father." "Good everything is ready, when they wake we will begin." With that he went back to his reading. 

------- 

Ukyo woke groaning as she shifted on the bed. Her arm landed on something hard and warm. When she looked through her blurry eyes she saw Ryoga sound asleep only dressed in his boxers. She jumped out of the bed and looked around. "Where…" Not recognizing where she was she went to rouse Ryoga up. As she went over to him she noticed that his body was healed except for the long scar across his chest. She went near Ryoga to try and wake him up. "Ryoga wake up." Ukyo shook his shoulder to try and wake him. Ryoga moaned and rolled over to his side showing his back to her. For a moment Ukyo looked at him as he slept there. "You know he doesn't look half bad like this." "Ahh what am I thinking?" Ukyo shook her head and stepped back. She then went and tried to wake Ryoga. 

------- 

Ryoga found himself lying on the floor of a dojo he tried to get up, but pain shot through his body. Moving his hands to lift him self up he noticed the ground was wet, but it was too thick to be water. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands and noticed his hands where covered in blood. He rolled over on his back and looked up and saw a wood ceiling. Near by he could hear voices. "Pathetic, really pathetic Ryoga how do you expect to defeat me when Akane has you half dead anyway." Ryoga moved his head to look at the person who spoke. What he saw shocked and horrified him it was Ranma and he had his arms around a smiling Akane. "Akane…" Ryoga called her name as he raised a bloody hand to her. Akane turned to look at him. "What do you want now Ryoga, why don't you go and crawl off and die somewhere else you're making a mess of the dojo floor with your blood." "Akane please help me…" "Help you why should I help you." "You are a liar and deceived me to think that you where my friend." Ryoga looked on as Akane turned her back to him and walked away with Ranma arm in arm. "Akane…Akane…AKANE!!!" Screamed Ryoga as Akane walked away with Ranma. "Don't leave, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again." "AKANE!!!" 

------- 

Ukyo tried to calm down Ryoga as he thrashed in the bed. She could hear some of the words being cried out by him, and she was scared that he might hurt himself. "Wake up Ryoga, wake up," replies Ukyo as she tries to get him to stop. "AKANE!!!" screams Ryoga as he jumps out of bed taking Ukyo with him. Ryoga rose to his hands and knees breathing as if he was drowning. His hand grasping at his chest as he struggled to breathe crying as his nightmare came back in his memory. "Aa…kane…" gasp Ryoga as he collapsed on the floor. "Ryoga." Ryoga turn his head and saw Ukyo sitting next to him her face filled with worry. Ukyo went over to help him up when the door flew open and Midnight and her father stepped through. Midnight helped Ukyo get Ryoga to his feet. "It hurts doesn't Ryoga," whispered Kagenmi as he approached Ryoga. "The pain of losing the one you love." 

"Now you must use that anger and frustration as your fuel for the battles yet to come." 

"The training will be the hardest you have ever faced before in your life." 

"Come it is time for me to remove those curses that have been tormenting you for so long now." With that said he walked out of the room. 

------- 

After Ryoga got dressed they walked outside and got a chance to take in their surroundings. "It's beautiful," whispered Ukyo to Ryoga as she looked around at the forest. "Yeah, but I don't recognize the environment," whispered Ryoga in reply. "I've seen most of the world and I have not seen anything like this." "So where are we and how did we get here." "Your guess is as good as mine." 

------- 

Midnight smiled as she listened to the whispered conversation between the two. "That is because this is not earth," replied Midnight as she turned around to talk to them. 

"What do you mean?" Answered Ryoga. 

"This is another dimension or world as you would call it." 

"Father is very powerful he created this dimension before I was born." 

"But that's imposs…" spoke Ukyo before she was cut off. 

"Impossible, no nothing is impossible," finished Midnight. 

"Improbable maybe, impossible not likely." She was smiling now. 

"Try not to think to much about it you will give your self a headache if you do." With that said they continued on until they came to a clearing. 

------- 

They reached a clearing of tall grass with an altar in the center. It was craved out of marble and was crafted eloquently, below the altar was a base of a blue gray stone that was polished smooth. They approached the altar and Kagenmi turned to Ryoga "strip." Ryoga looked at him wide eyed as well as Ukyo. 

"What!" replied Ryoga and Ukyo in shock? 

"You're going to lose your clothes in the ceremony so if you want something to wear later you will have too remove your clothes or I will do it for you." Ryoga backed up he was embarrassed and wanted to run, but Kagenmi had other plans. Ryoga tried to turn around but found that he could not move Kagenmi's eyes glow blue-white color and he motioned his hand for Ryoga to come to him. Ryoga floated to him as he was surrounded in a light blue aura. 

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kagenmi released him near the altar and Ryoga turned his head and looked at Ukyo. 

"I know you're embarrassed to strip in front of Ukyo, but you need to get over this shyness." 

"Tell me this, how many times has Ranma used his female body against you?" Ryoga only looked down at the ground as he thought about it. Closing his eyes he began to strip down to his boxers. 

"Lay down on the altar and I will do the rest." Kagenmi pulled out a knife and quill from his robe and set them next Ryoga. 

"What are you going to do with that?" 

"Don't worry this is not for you." 

Kagenmi took off his leather glove and slit the palm of his hand and took the quill and dipped it in his blood. Then he told Ryoga to relax as he began writing strange symbols on his body. A few minutes later he finished writing, he stood back and chanted a few words that Ryoga did not recognize and his hand glowed blue for a second and then his hand was healed. 

"Now Ryoga, I want you to relax." 

"Is this going to hurt," replied Ryoga a little worriedly. 

"I won't lie to you Ryoga, yes it is going to hurt." 

"But it is the price you pay for the power you seek." 

"Very well, do it," said Ryoga as he closed his eyes and waited. 

Kagenmi started chanting in a language Ryoga did not know and he felt the wind blow around him. He felt the energy surge around him, as the chanting grew louder. A pillar of blue-white fire descended from above and covered Ryoga as he screamed as the fire enveloped him raising him from the altar, Kagenmi thru his arms in to air chanting louder and louder. 

Ryoga felt like he was being torn apart but held firm and took the pain. 

"What does not kill you will make you stronger," Ryoga said thru clenched teeth. 

Then Ryoga screamed. The aura bubble of the spell grew until it covered all of the meadow and then it happened. Ryoga's body started to change, his body became bulkier as his muscles grew they tightened. His hair grew longer and spiky a brown tail appeared outside of his shorts. Ryoga screamed again as blue-white fire came out of his mouth and eyes. Then with one final burst of energy the magic gathered in to it's self above Ryoga's stomach and spread throughout his body. His body was lowered down onto the altar and he passed out from exhaustion. 

------- 

A/N: Here it is hope you enjoy it. 


	4. Chapter 3

Life Renewed 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 3: 

Ryoga woke to find himself surrounded by darkness the only light appearing from above. "Where am I?" 

"Hello dear." Ryoga turned around and a woman with long spiky black hair and a brown tail waved behind her. She was wearing a simple dress. 

"Mom." Ryoga ran over to the woman and gave her a hug. 

"How are you dear I know it has been along time." 

"I've missed you so much," replied a crying Ryoga. 

"Me too." They hugged each for a few minutes and then she pulled away from him. "What happened my son?" 

"What do you mean?" His mother pointed to his chest the scar visible on his torn tunic. 

"I got into a fight." Ryoga answered embarrassed. 

"No, you let yourself get mutilated." 

"I know who did it." 

"You do?" flinched Ryoga. 

"Yes, how could you let a woman do that to you where was your pride your own self worth?" 

"I don't know…" replied a sorrowful Ryoga. 

"To let yourself become her pet how could you do such a thing." 

"You have failed my son." She looked down at the ground sadly and turned to walk back into the darkness. He was about to go after her when he heard someone behind him. Turning around he faced the silhouette of someone he did not recognize. 

"Weakling, a disgrace to your people and to your race." The figure was short yet well muscled and his hair was like a flame. 

"Who are you?" replied Ryoga. 

"I'm ashamed to be your father." 

"No son of mine would have been so weak or so filled with self loathing." 

"You should just die like the pig your are." 

"You should change and let someone feed on your carcass." 

Ryoga could only look in horror as he heard the words. 

"Father…" 

"Shut up brat you do not deserve to have a father." 

It was at that moment that something snapped, Ryoga was mad he was tired of being put down and looked down by everybody. 

"ENOUGH!" screamed Ryoga as he stood up to confront his father. 

"Finally showing some back bone brat." 

"Come on you want to take a crack at me then come on prove to me that you are not a weakling." 

"I suffered from a curse after mother died and wandered alone traveling the earth by myself never knowing where I was just trying to survive in a cold and dark world." 

"I suffered in a hell that was not my own, she was the only light in my world and I gave up everything just to be with her my honor, my pride, my life." 

"Just to be with her I would of gone to hell and back, but she did not see, she did not hear, she only had eyes for one person." He fell on his knees. 

"My enemy, my rival." 

"And now you whimper and cower like a whipped dog over this onna?" Smirked Ryoga's father as he looked down on him. 

"What a waste." He began to turn and walk away. 

Still on his knees he held his head in pain. "ENOUGH, NO MORE!" 

Ryoga got up from the ground and looked at his fathers back as he walked away. He was never this mad in his life his hands glowed red and he lifted them as the energy around them grew. Bring his arms forward the energy gathered in his hands. 

"Get back here who said I was done talking to you." With that he released the energy. 

"SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!" 

A large beam of black and white energy ripped through the darkness and headed for Ryoga's father. He had turned around and smirked as the beam came towards him. The beam hit him with the force of a freight train and exploded consuming everything around Ryoga's father. Ryoga collapsed and looked at his hands in shock. 

"How…" Realizing what he did Ryoga falls to his knees. 

"What have I done?" Still in shock he did not see someone come up behind him. "You have released your anger and let it all go." "And through your rage you struck out against your own father." Ryoga turned to the voice and saw his mother standing behind him. She was dressed differently then when he had last saw her. She was wearing spandex shorts and some kind of black armor with gold trim a brown belt was wrapped around her waist. 

"Mom?" 

"Yes, son?" 

"What…Who…" 

"This how I looked when I first met your father." 

"You are one of the few of a race of warriors called the Saiyan's." 

"Like your father you are stubborn and proud, but you lost everything else to your obsession for Akane Tendo." 

"In the end my son she was not worth it." 

"It would have been better to have drowned at Jusenkyo then to go through what you did." 

"Saiyan's value honor, strength and pride above all else, but you have none of these." 

He looked into her eyes in confusing. 

"Yes, you are not human but from a warrior race called the Saiyan's" 

"But you would be lower than the dust to our people." 

"I see no way out for you except through death." 

Ryoga's eyes fell to the ground as he heard her words. They ripped through him worse than any fight he had ever been in. 

"Only fire can cleanse you of your sins." 

"You must purge yourself in the fire of your own will." 

"Only then can you truly be free and regain what you have lost." 

"How can I do this mother?" 

"Like this." She then raised her hand the palm pointed straight at him. A red sphere of chi appeared in front of her palm. 

"By remembering what and who you are," answered a voice near by. 

"Father!" replied a shocked Ryoga. He looked at him steeled himself as he rose from the ground. 

"Finally you have some pride in you still." His father raised his hand his fingers closed together and pointed up his thumb in front and across his hand. A blue sphere of chi appeared in his hand as he moved to stand with his mother. Their chi sphere's pointed directly at Ryoga. Ryoga looked at them and spread his arms still staring them as he readied himself for what was to come. 

"This day Hibiki Ryoga dies," replied Ryoga. 

His mother and father both flared their auras the energy in their hands growing. 

"I am ready." With that, they fired into Ryoga pouring their energy into him. 

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Ryoga was engulfed in their attack the energy consuming his body. He seemed to resist but then he let it all go as his body burned in the flames of chi. Ryoga screamed as his body was overwhelmed in the conflagration. For what seemed like an eternity their energy faded and Ryoga collapsed. Smoke was rising from his now nude body. Ryoga rose from the ground and looked at his parents. A fanged smirk appeared on his lips as stood in front of them. 

"Who are you," replied his mother as she crossed her arms looking back at him with the same smirk. 

"I am Vegeta Ryoga!" 

"Warrior of the Saiyan Race!" 

With that said his aura flared, black outlined in white. Releasing his energy he screamed to the heavens in his rage. 

A/N: Hope you like it. 


	5. Chapter 4

Life Renewed 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 4: 

Ukyo had never been so scared in her entire life. After the ceremony Ryoga started to convulse and scream as his aura flickered on and off. Then he arched his back and screamed again this time his aura exploded consuming all of them in his black and white aura.

At that moment she dropped to the ground and screamed. 

"I don't want to die!" 

A few moments later a hand rested on her shoulder. Raising her eyes she looked at Midnight as she helped her to her feet. 

"Don't worry your safe." 

With that said she rose to her feet and looked in awe as Kagenmi with his arm raised had erected an invisible shield that was keeping the power Ryoga was emitting at bay. 

"What did you do to him?" replied Ukyo. 

"Father broke the curses that bind him and suppressed his power." 

Ukyo could only look on in awe as Ryoga screamed to the heavens. 

"Do you think he is going to break through?" replied Midnight as she turned to her father. 

"He's close." 

Ryoga's exploded one more time, but this time his hair seemed to change from black to gold and then back again. He then powered down as his eyes rolled into the back of his head he collapsed landing on alter. Kagenmi went up to the altar looked at Ryoga making sure he was still alive. Kagenmi raised his hand and spoke the spidery words of magic. His hand glowed and Ryoga rose from the altar, a blue-white aura surrounded Ryoga. He was then clothed in a loose pair of black training pants with a gold sash wrapped around his waist. Black bracers adorned his wrists and more gold cloth wrapped his calves and ankles followed by black kung-fu shoes. His chest was left bare revealing his scar to the world and a hole in the back of the pants freed his tail, which swung back and forth behind him. After Ryoga was dressed he stayed floating in the air and moved towards Kagenmi, who had started to head back to the house. 

Ukyo reached and grabbed Midnight's arm and stopped her. 

"What just happened what do you turn Ryoga back to?" 

Midnight closed her eyes and responded while they walked back to the house. "Ryoga was not born human, but is in fact a full blooded saiyan." 

"One of the last of his race, from the age of five he was cursed by a witch who found him a threat to he." 

"And because of that he has been alone almost all of his life." 

"Akane was his only chance at happiness that he knew of at that time." 

"That is one of the reasons he did what he did and when she found out about his second curse she blew up at his as she does at Ranma." With that said she turned back to her father and followed him to the house. Ukyo followed as she thought about what she was told. 

------- 

As they entered the house Kagenmi floated Ryoga to the living room and put him on a couch the blue glow faded away from Ryoga's body. 

"Midnight our saiyan friend will be hungry when he awakes see that he gets something to eat." With that said he left heading for the library. Midnight turned to Ukyo. 

"Would you like to help me prepare some food you the Saiyan vacuum cleaner?" Ukyo looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?" 

"All Saiyan's have monster appetites, because of there metabolism is extremely high." 

"Saiyan's must consume between 10,000 to 20,000 calories a day." Ukyo was wide eyed as she heard this. 

"Your kidding right?" 

"Sorry I'm not kidding, lets get to work." With that said they left for the kitchen. 

------- 

Midnight removed her cloak and hung it on a hook in a closet. "Glad to get that off." She went back to where Ukyo was by the sink. She was dressed in black leather pants with matching boots and a white tank top a large sword of unusual design was strapped to her back. She pulled her hair back and removed her sword and laid it on the table. Ukyo looked at it in awe. "I have never seen a sword like that before?" "And you never will, at least in this world." She then went over and pulled it out of its scabbard. It was the most unusual sword she had ever seen it was curved like a katana but the blade looked nothing like a katana it was jagged and fearsome looking. It was over forty-eight inch's in length from the handle to the tip and at the hilt protruded four claw-like appendages that looked very sharp. The metal was of a blue-gray color that changed from gray to blue as it was twisted in the light. 

"What are the claws for?" asked Ukyo as she looked in awe at the sword. 

"For impaling your victim like this," with that she trusted the sword forward and the claws extended out a few inches and then retracted back. She smiled at the shocked look on Ukyo's face. Putting it back in its scabbard and walked over to Ukyo. 

"We should get cooking Ryoga will be up in a little while." 

"I'll get the ingredients and prepare them you start the cooking." 

"Ok, lets do it." With that they got busy making food. 

------- 

An hour later Midnight and Ukyo finished cooking a feast that could feed an army. "Do you think this is enough?" replied Ukyo. 

"It better be that was a lot of work," replied Midnight. 

"Why don't you wake the kid up so he can eat?" 

"Sure." With that said Ukyo left for the living room to wake up Ryoga. 

When she entered she saw Ryoga was on the couch and went to wake him. 

"Get up Ryoga it's time to eat," replied Ukyo as she tried to shake his shoulder. He just turned over and shrugged her off. When she reached for him he growled at her. "That jackass just growled at me." Ukyo was about to reach for her spatula when Ryoga's tail swayed in front of her defensively. "What the hell?" replied Ukyo as she looked at the tail as it swayed side to side like a cobra in front of her? Ukyo reached for it but it slapped her hand instead. "Oww, you little…" She tried reaching for it again but it just dodged out of her way. Ukyo grew more frustrated as she struggled to grab Ryoga's tail. "Get over here you little…" she reached and grabbed the base of his tail and her hand slid down its length. What happened next surprised the hell out of her. 

------- 

WHAM! 

Whatever response she had expected, it was not exactly the one Ukyo got. Ryoga spun around so fast that she barely saw him move and dropped her onto the floor. But then his body was pressed right up against hers, so close that she could feel his VERY evident arousal. His now ebony eyes locked onto hers from scant inches away, glazed with extremely evident lust. He growled like an animal and began to sniff her neck and face. To shocked to do anything Ryoga licked from her cheek across her mouth to her other cheek. His head rose giving her a feral smile his fangs showing predominately. 

------- 

Midnight was finished setting the food on the table when he heard something fall to the floor. 

"What was that?" Cleaning her hands on a towel she went to the living room to see what was going on. As she walked into the living room she Ryoga on top of Ukyo grinning feral at her. Moving like lightning she kick Ryoga right into the wall. Ryoga slammed into wall and slid down it not moving. 

"What happened Ukyo, are you all right," as she turn to Ukyo and helped her to her feet. 

"Yes I think so," replied Ukyo as she got her composer back. 

"So what happened?" 

"I tried to wake him but his tail attacked me so I grabbed the base of and my hand slid down it." 

"The next thing I knew he was on top of me like you saw." Midnight shook her head and sighed. 

"Sorry we where going to tell you and Ryoga, but you jumped the gun so to speak." "A Saiyan's tail at the base is an erogenous zone." Ukyo blushed a deep red as she heard this. 

"Sorry for not telling you we didn't think this would happen so soon." 

"Saiyan's are more animalistic than humans and live a lot on instinct." 

"Even though they are more advanced then humans they still have some of their primal urges and instincts." 

"Owww, what hit me," moaned Ryoga as he began to wake. 

"Go to the bathroom and cool down some, I'll take care of Ryoga here," replied Midnight. 

"Ok, thanks," answered Ukyo as she walked down the hall blushing as she passed Ryoga. 

Ryoga groggily got up and looked around and noticed he was a living room with Midnight.

"What happened?" He rubbed his chest where he was kicked. He turned around and looked at mirror and shook his head.

"Your instincts got the better of you and I had to control your hormones."

"What?"

"Come on and get yourself cleaned up dinner is ready." Ryoga moved up to a mirror to clean himself up and looked at himself. He put his hand on the mirror and then on his face. He looked down his body and noticed that he was different. His muscles where bigger and more cut, he looked in the mirror and noticed his hair was a lot longer and spikier.

"What the hell happened to me?" 

Then he felt something behind him tickling his leg. When he reached down to scratch his leg he felt something soft and then he grabbed it and screamed as he saw that he had a tail. 

"Ahhhhh!" 

"A tail just like mom and dad…" whispered Ryoga as he played with his tail. 

"So this is what I should of looked like?" replied Ryoga. 

"Yes." 

Ryoga turn from the mirror and looked at Midnight. 

"My father removed all you curses." 

"This is what you would of looked liked with out them." 

"Amazing." 

"Come on I bet your hungry." 

At that moment his stomach growled. 

"Sorry," replied Ryoga as he rubbed his belly. With that they walked to the kitchen. 

------- 

Ukyo walked into the bathroom and closed the door and lied back against the door catching her breath. 

'What was that?' 

'Part of me was scared as hell and the other part of me was…' Ukyo shook her head and went to the sink and splashed her face. "I've never seen him act like that he was any animal." "I better get back to the kitchen and she what that jackass remembers." With that she dried her face and walked back to the kitchen.

------- 

Ryoga look with wide eyes as he saw all the food Midnight and Ukyo had made. 

"That's a lot of food." 

"Yep, you Saiyan's have monster appetites, you burn more calories than normal people so you need to eat more." 

"Come on grab a plate." 

Ryoga grabbed a plate and found himself get a lot of food. What surprised him more was that he was not full after finishing half of what was made. Getting more food Ryoga devoured his food faster than Mr. Saotome and Ranma. 

Midnight look at Ryoga as he ate, "Ryoga you better hurry and finish, you have a lot of work ahead of you." 

"Yea..." Ryoga started finishing his food and they got up and put their dishes in the sink and followed Midnight out of the kitchen. 

------- 

As they stepped out they saw Ukyo coming down the hall. "Ukyo come with us its time for Ryoga's training," replied Midnight as they stepped outside. 

"Ah, Ukyo I hope you don't hate me now." 

Ukyo looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

"If it's about what happened in the living room you can forget about it." 

"What are talking about?" 

"What happened in the living room?" 

"I was talking about me being not human?" 

Ryoga and Ukyo stared at each other with confused looks on their faces. "What happened in the living room?" 

"Nothing, nothing at all lets catch up to Midnight." With that said they ran to where Midnight went. 

------- 

They ran into a field of grass, the grass came up to just above there ankles. Midnight and her father Kagenmi where standing in the middle of it. They walked up to them as Kagenmi and Midnight where talking in private. 

"Ah, Ryoga come there is much to discuss." 

"You should know that the Saiyan race produced some of the most powerful warriors in the Universe." 

Ryoga walked to him a little off balance. 

"Ah, a little off balance." 

"Ah, that's the tail it is one of the sources of power for the Saiyan race." 

"Really," replied Ryoga. 

"Yes it is also one of its weaknesses for some." 

Ryoga look curious. "What do you mean?" 

"The tail is very sensitive, so grabbing it hard will hurt except for Saiyan Elite and those of Royal blood." 

"Stroking it with affection will produce the opposite effect, and bring pleasurable sensations." 

Ryoga looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

"You need to learn about Saiyan physiology and biology they are different than human physiology and biology," replied Kagenmi as he smiles at him. 

"Alright Ryoga I'm going to teach you about your new body." 

"First your tail will help you balance better and you must be careful that nobody grabs it so wrap it around your waist like a belt." Ryoga thought about doing that and the tail did it. 

"Ok Ryoga this is how it's going to be from now till the time we send you back. Midnight will work your body, and I will work on your mind and spirit." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Be they human or Saiyan all species have three elements, Mind, Body, and Spirit." "By themselves the can accomplish great things, but they have limits, together there are no limits." 

"We will teach you about your elemental limits and you will learn to over come those limits and you will be pushed harder than you've ever been pushed before." 

------- 

Kagenmi waved his hand at Midnight. She moved Ukyo to a safe distance. 

"Good now I am going to see how good you fight right now." 

"And I don't want you holding back you got it." 

"Yes I got it," was Ryoga's reply. 

"Good, now here's your first lesson." 

"I'm going to tell you five dangerous characteristics of a warrior." 

"Number 1: A warrior who is willing to die is liable to get killed." 

"Number 2: A warrior who is afraid to die is likely to get captured." 

"Number 3: A warrior who gets angry when insulted is going to make mistakes." 

"Number 4: A warrior who is obsessed with honor misses out on tactical advantages." 

"Number 5: A warrior who loves his sword is apt to misuse it." 

"Remember these things burn them into your mind and never forget." 

"Now to set up the stage for your fight." 

Kagenmi stepped back and started to chant. His body glowed blue as his power grew the sky darkened and lightning flared in the sky above. Seven circles of blue energy appeared before him the circles rise from the ground and seven bodies appear. He then waves his hand towards Ryoga and he felt the weight of his training clothes increase. Ryoga's eyes pop out as he looks at his opponents. 

"Your kidding right Sensei." 

"This is Chun Li, Mai Shuranui, Cammy, King, Ibuki, Blue Mary and Makoto," motioned Kagenmi from left to right. 

"I suggest you prepare yourself." 

Ryoga test's his body to the weight being applied by the weighted clothing. 

" I fell you need experience training to fight girls."

"But, but, but, I can't fight girls." Ryoga rubs his nose as he feels blood dripping after looking at the outfits his opponents is wearing. 

"That's one of your problem's Ryoga you need to get use to fight female opponents because Ranma sometimes changes to a girl in mid-fight." 

"Besides you need to get use to the female body so you don't pass out ever time you see some flesh." 

Ryoga gulp as he into a fighting stance. 

Kagenmi went up to the girls and turned to them. 

"Kill him." 

--------- 

Next episode: Ryoga fights the Street Fighting Girls and his first lesson in using his head. 

A/N: Can Ryoga survive fighting the girls from the Street fighter series as well as from the King of the Fighters series? Who knows? Got the idea from remembering the Saiyan's greatest strength is there ability to get stronger with each fight. So I figure if Ryoga can learn from his mistakes and fight dozens of skilled warriors, it will sink into that head of his that using the same tactics over and over again will not work. As a bonus he will get stronger even if he loses. 


	6. Chapter 5

Life Renewed 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 5: 

Ryoga was breathing hard as he looked at the opponents that where scattered at his feet Mai, Blue Mary, Ibuki and King. He looked to his remaining opponents Chun Li, Makoto and Cammy, he was hurt he knew it; he was bleeding, bruised and going numb in some places. But he felt good he did not know why, but he was enjoying this fight. 

'These three girls are good and still in fighting condition, Chun Li's legs were strong and that Hyakuretsukyaku was as fast as the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.' 

'Cammy is agile and quick, Makoto reminds me of Akane except more skilled.' Ryoga frowned at this. 

'Can't think of Akane right now or I'm dead these girls are showing me no mercy and I paid dearly for underestimating them before.' 

'If I'm going down I'm going down fighting.' 

Ryoga charge at Chun Li and launched in to a jump kick. Chun Li dodged and fired a chi blast. 

"Kikoken!" 

Ryoga avoided the blast, but was caught from behind by Cammy. 

"Spiral Arrow!" 

Ryoga was knock to ground by Cammy. As Ryoga got up he was slam from behind by Makoto right in the kidneys. 

"You bitch." 

Ryoga backhand Makoto slammed her into a tree near by. 

"That's it no more mister nice guy!" 

Chun li came in with a Roundhouse kick. Ryoga caught the kick and smashed his elbow into her kneecap, dislocating it. He then followed up with a kick to her face that knocked her out. The next thing he saw was a Cammy's thigh as she was about to perform a Frankinstiener on him. Ryoga saw it and countered by performed a Power Bomb. The ground cracked under the pressure and formed a crater. Cammy was knocked out. Ryoga turned around looking for Makoto. 

"Hayate!" 

Ryoga was struck with several powerful punches. Ryoga was slammed into a tree before he could recover he was slammed again with a flying kick and then was punched repeatedly in the gut. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." 

Ryoga's aura flared in a fit of rage he grabbed Makoto by the throat and jumped up into the air and slammed Makoto's head into the ground. Ryoga then went to the middle of the field and looked at Kagenmi. 

"You did good Ryoga for your first fight." 

Ryoga smiled and then passed out. Ukyo ran to him as Ryoga fell to the ground Kagenmi waved his hand in the direction of the female fighters and they vanished leaving only the damage done by there bodies. 

--------- 

Midnight walked down the hall carrying Ryoga over her shoulder Kagenmi and Ukyo not far behind. They entered a room with a strange looking tank in the center. She laid him on the floor and pushed some buttons on the tank and opened the hatch. Midnight began to strip him of his cloths. 

"What are you doing?" replied Ukyo as she moved to stop her. 

"This is a regeneration tank this will heal his wounds," replied Midnight as she pointed to the tank. She finished undressing him and put him into the tank and put on the breathing mask closing the hatch she started the machine. They watched as liquid filled the tank Ryoga's body floated in the liquid. Finding that everything was ok they turned to leave while Ryoga recovered. They walked down the hall and entered the living room Midnight sat down on the couch while her father headed for his study. Ukyo reached for Kagenmi but was repulsed by an unknown force. 

"What is it you want miss Kuonji," replied Kagenmi. 

"What the hell did you do that for!" yelled Ukyo at Kagenmi. The man just crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" responded Kagenmi.

"That battle you set up."

"Ryoga could have been killed."

"Yes he could of, but he didn't," said Kagenmi.

"Then what was the point?" replied Ukyo.

"The point was to prepare him for what is to come."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Ukyo. 

"How does this prepare him for what is to come." 

"This is how you make monsters!" screamed Ukyo. 

"No this is how you make warriors," replied Kagenmi calmly. 

"The path he will now walk will not be like the one he walked before." 

"The path of a warrior is one of the most dangerous of all paths." 

"For the person must understand that every day for the rest of his life that his actions can lead to his death as well as the death of his opponent." 

"For as the old saying goes 'those who live by the sword shall die by the sword'." 

"It is easy to forget these things when you're young." With that said he walked away. Ukyo stared at his back as he left. Midnight got up and put her hand on her shoulder. "Ryoga was the one who choose this path that he follows." 

"So don't worry about this until you know all the facts lets go to the kitchen and have so dessert." Midnights then pulled her out of her state and lead her to the kitchen where they had some ice cream. 

--------- 

Kagenmi entered his study and walked over the desk in the end of the room. Picking up a crystal he began to chant his body glowed and then he vanished. He appeared in a room with various scientific equipment scattered about he walked through this and followed the sound of typing in the distance. Upon entering a garden he spotted a mane of red hair swaying back and forth the hair almost reached the floor and the body attached to it was sitting on and cushion floating off the ground. Silently walking to the person he answered. "Washu!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

Screamed Washu as she jumped from her seat. She fell on the ground and got up and angry scowl on her face. 

"Don't do that you jerk, your worse then Mihoshi." "Sorry, I've come to see if the project is finished." 

"Yes it is everything is up to the specifications you wanted." 

"Thank you, where is it." Washu waved her hand to instruct him to follow. They walked a ways and came upon a large structure. 

"This is it." 

"Yes, lets go inside." 

"Welcome to Washu's ultimate combat training simulator." 

"Interesting name." They went inside the structure and Washu explained the abilities of the chamber to Kagenmi an hour later they emerged from the room. 

"Good work you know where I want it." 

"Yes and now payment." 

"Ah yes the payment." Kagenmi pulled and large crystal from his robe and presented it to her. 

"Here you go a pleasure doing business with you." With that said Kagenmi disappeared in front of her. 

"He never liked to stay for long I wonder why?" 

"Oh well time to find my little guinea pig." 

"Tenchi." 

"Oh Tenchi." Replied Washu as she exited her lab. 

------- 

The counter stopped on the Regeneration Tank and the liquid from the tank drained. Ryoga started to moan as he awoke. 

"MMMM." The hatch opened and he stepped out of it. 

"Where am I?" Ryoga looked around not recognizing where was. 

"What the…" He turned his head and saw a shower near by. He walked up to it and turned on the water rinsing his body off of the Regeneration fluid from the tank. Ten minutes later he started drying off and wrapped a towel around himself. He began to look for some clothes, but all he found was a pair of spandex shorts hanging on a hook. Blushing he put them on and went to the door and stepped out into the hallway. Looking for his room he started to wander. He went inside after finding it where he started to search for something to wear but he came up empty. 

"Damn it!" 

"I can't walk around wear these shorts." He paced back and forth and stopped in front of a large mirror. 

'Wow I didn't know my body would change so much.' He continued to stare at his muscular body not noticing the door opening. 

------- 

Midnight and Ukyo where finished cleaning the dishes after they had several bowls of ice cream. 

"You probably would not agree with some of my fathers methods but they are very effective." 

"I don't know Midnight…" 

"Ryoga is not human his body can take a lot of punishment more then before the curse was removed." 

"Come on lets see if he's all healed up yet." With that they left and head to the Regeneration Tank. When they entered the room they both saw the tank open and could still feel heavy humidity coming from the near by shower. 

"Seems he woke up and took a shower?" 

"Lets go to see if he's in his room." With that said they walked to the room Ryoga was in. Midnight turned the knob and opened the door what they saw surprised them. Ryoga was dressed in black spandex shorts and looking at the mirror. A whistle rang through the room catching Ryoga by surprise. 

"Not bad," said Midnight as she gave him a wolf whistle. Ukyo was blushing her eyes on the floor. Ryoga grabbed the blankets and covered himself. 

"I'm just trying to find cloths," said Ryoga as he looked for a place to escape to. 

"I don't think so," said Midnight as she pulled the blanket out of his hands. 

"What?" said a confused Ryoga? 

"You need to learn to not be embarrassed of your appearance," finished Midnight. 

"I'm not embarrassed!" said Ryoga as he tried to look not embarrassed. 

"Yes you are come on lets get you some thing to drink," said Midnight as she waved for him to follow. Ukyo still had her eyes on the ground she then looked up and tried to not look embarrassed. Midnight looked back at Ukyo and sighed. They walked into the kitchen and sat down as Midnight got some glasses and some juice from he refrigerator. When she finished get everything and setting it on the table she looked up and saw that Ryoga and Ukyo where still blushing and avoiding looking at each other. 

"Alright the two of you eyes front," screamed Midnight. They both stood at attention in there seats. 

"Now you." said Midnight as she point to Ryoga. 

"Your going to train in spandex shorts to help you over come your shyness." Ryoga looked at her shocked. 

"Yes, besides what would you do if your clothes got destroyed during a battle you going to run away until you get a new set?" said Midnight as she waited for an answer. 

"Well?" Ryoga just looked down at the table. 

"Look Ryoga your naivety is a weakness your enemies could use against you." 

"You must over come this," said Midnight seriously as she glared at him. 

"Look back at what happened when you fought those girls." 

"You took quite a beating before you fought back." 

"You must not hesitate when fighting for your life." She looked for Ryoga to reply. "Your right," replied Ryoga as he started at her determination in his eyes. 

"Good now lets go father should be back soon," said Midnight as she walked to the back door. 

------- 

They left the house and walked down a path to clearing no grass grew anywhere here suddenly a bright light appeared in the center. They all covered their eyes as they waited for the light to dim. 

"Well your all here." 

"Good, I see your getting better at clairvoyance my daughter." 

"You knew my exact location." 

"Yes, father," said Midnight as she smirked at him. 

"Ok now to begin." Kagenmi led them in side the chamber. 

"Welcome to the holo-fighting simulator and gravity room." 

"In here you will fight and train against various opponents as well as study all of your past fights." 

"This room can also increase the gravity of the room from 1 to 1000 times normal gravity." 

"I will also teach you various techniques and to help train your mind, body and spirit." 

"So now to begin." 

"Computer, show all the fights of subject Ryoga Hibiki." 

Various holographic screens appeared each one showing Ryoga fighting. Kagenmi turned to Ryoga and said. 

"Now where going to go over all of your battle's and find the mistakes got it." 

"Yes sir." 

"Good." 

"As for you Miss Kounji, you are going to help him study and also learn from him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I want Ryoga to start teaching you and spar with you not only to improve your skills but because he will need to learn to control his abilities so he does not accidentally kill anyone he gets into a fight with." 

"His power and strength are beyond anyone in Nerima including Happosai an Cologne." 

With that said Ukyo and Ryoga listened as Kagenmi began teaching. 

--------- 

Ryoga was walking down their hall after class. 

'Man that sucked.' 

Ryoga went to his room and threw the book bag Kagenmi gave him on the bed. 

"Man my head hurts." They had been at it for hours learning every mistake he ever made in his battles with Ranma. Looking back at his mistakes had woken up a lot of frustration at his failure. Ryoga then went to his book bag and look at the books inside. 

"Lets see what I go to study." 

"Sun Tzu's The Art of War, Karl Von Clausewitz on War, The Book of the Five Rings, and on and on." 

Ryoga then remembered what Kagenmi told him. 

'You will read every one of these books and then you will read them again until you can recite them from memory. Is that clear, now you two are dismissed.' 

"Ah I want to die." 

"AH! I forgot to train with Ukyo." 

"She's going to kill me." Ryoga ran from his room looking for Ukyo. 

------- 

A/N: Here you go another chapter, hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 6

Life Renewed 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 6: 

Ryoga got up and hurried to where he was to meet Ukyo. 

'Oh man, am I tired after reading all those books.' 

Ryoga headed for the field outside of the training room he was still dressed in spandex shorts but he added a tank top. When he saw Ukyo in the distance he ran to her and stopped at what he saw. Ukyo was a sleep leaning her back against a tree her spatula was next to her. 

"Hey Ukyo wake up." Ryoga tried to wake her up and shook her. What happened next shocked Ryoga? Ukyo went flying across the field. Ryoga ran after her and helped her to her feet. 

"I'm so sorry Ukyo." Ukyo shook her head as Ryoga helped her to her feet. Ukyo followed Ryoga as he led her to where she was sleeping. Ukyo then reached for her spatula and slammed it on Ryoga's head. 

"You jackass!" 

"You could have killed me!" 

"Sorry," answered as he pulled the now destroyed Spatula off his head. 

"Well let's get to training," replied Ukyo as she rubbed her shoulder. Ryoga stood and looked at her as he started to think. 

"Well jackass?" 

"What are you waiting for?" 

"Ukyo how good are you without your weapons?" replied Ryoga. 

"What?" 

"I don't know?" 

"I want you to hit me," said Ryoga. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I want you to fight me with all your strength and I don't want you to hold back." 

"I need to see where you're lacking." 

"So I want you to fight me, you can hit me as hard as you can." 

"I want to test this body a little." 

"Ok sugar." 

"But I'm not going to hold back." Ryoga smirk and Ukyo attacked. She launched a hook and Ryoga blocked withy his forearm. Ukyo drew back and shook her hand. "Ouch!" 

"You sure are a lot tougher then before." 

"That's why I blocked your punch if you where to hit my jaw you would of broke your hand." Ukyo nodded at this and got ready. 

"Begin!" Ukyo charged at him throwing blows to his chest and stomach and kicks to his shins and thighs. Ryoga dodged a little to get her use to fighting while on the move. An hour later Ukyo was breathing hard and struggling to attack. Her muscles where sore and her body started to ache she then collapsed on the ground breathing hard. 

"Don't stop moving walk around to cool down our you muscles will tighten up." 

"I know that." Ryoga extended his hand to her and she grabbed it. When she reached for his hand his tail suddenly wrapped around her wrist and she shrieked. 

"AAHH!" cried Ukyo as she tried to pull her hand back. Ryoga blushed as he pulled his tail away. 

"Sorry." 

"That's ok," replied Ukyo who was blushing as well. Wrapping his tail around his waist he offered his hand to her and she grabbed it. Ryoga pulled her up a little to hard and she collided with his chest. Ryoga breathed in deeply as Ukyo slammed into him even though she was sweaty she smelled good to him for some reason. 

As he continued to breath in her scent he found himself getting aroused. Ukyo herself was getting interested in Ryoga's musky scent. 'He smells nice.' Ukyo then jumped back as did Ryoga. 

"AH!" 

"AH! Was there response? 

"If you are done training it's time to eat," responded Midnight. They followed her into the house. 

"You two should get cleaned up, Ryoga you can take a shower in your room you will find a shower there." 

"Ukyo your room is across from his and you also have a shower there are clothes in the draws." With that she left and headed for the kitchen while Ryoga and Ukyo went to get cleaned up. 

------- 

Ryoga and Ukyo head for the kitchen Ryoga was dressed in some black spandex pants and white muscle shirt that cling to his body like a second skin. Ukyo was dressed in some blue shorts and a long white t-shirt that fit loose on her. They walked into the kitchen and saw a large buffet stretched out on a long table. Ryoga's stomach growled at the sight. Ryoga blushed as he heard this. 

"Sorry." 

"HAAAAA!" laughed Midnight. 

"Well don't just stand their dig in." With that they dug right in to the buffet. When they where almost finished eating Kagenmi walked in and took a seat. 

"I have much to discuss with you about your training," replied Kagenmi. 

"What do you mean sensei?" replied Ryoga. 

"Well, I'm going to teach you the spirit and mental part of you training." 

"Which means your going to learn various Chi and meditation techniques including recognizing Chi signatures as well as reading and writing in various subjects." 

"That will cover some of your mental training." 

"I will also teach you some Tien-Hsueh/Atemi-Shiatsu pressure points, so you will need to study some human and saiyan anatomy and biology." 

"And finally I'm going to teach you a new way of fighting." 

"The style that you know is good but Ranma has already adapted to it, so you have to unlearn what you have learned and form a new way of fighting." 

"What way is that sensei?" 

"Well let's just say your going to learn multiple human styles that Ranma has probably not seen yet. This will be Jeet Kune Do which will be your primary style that is as adaptable as anything goes." 

"Next will be Brazilian Jiu-jitsu which will so you how to fight on the ground, and then Capoeira which will give you great flexibility and deceptive moves." 

"Followed by Krav Maga from Israel which is coldly efficient and altogether brutal and has been proven on the battlefield." 

"Last but not least will by Sambo from Russia and Savate from France to compliment Capoeira in the kicks department." 

"Aikido and Mien-Ch'uan will help you in defensive adaptation." 

"Finally you will learn Tai Chi Chuan, Ba Gua Kung Fu, and Hsing-I Kung Fu." 

"Which will help you in your Internal Chi training." 

"On top of that will be various training in Plyometrics, Qi Gong and Yoga." 

"Which you will learn with Ukyo." 

"Also I will teach you how to defeat all of Ranma's Techniques including the Yamasen-ken and Umisen-ken and the Neko-ken." 

"Ranma might use these techniques if he has no choice and he knows he's going to lose." 

"I've heard of them but I've never seen them," said Ryoga. 

"Don't worry I will teach them to you also I'm going to teach you the Soul of Ice that Ranma uses to form the Hiryuu Shoten Ha you should be very familiar with this." 

"Yes," replied Ryoga. 

"Even though I'm going to teach you various techniques I want you to use your imagination to form your own techniques as well, for Ranma's greatest strength lies in his adaptability, ok." 

"Ok." replied Ryoga. 

"So lets get started, first we start off with a nice game of chess." A beautiful wood carved chessboard and pieces appeared on the table. 

"Chess?" 

"Yes, do you know how to play?" 

"A little." 

"Good, it will help get your mind in shape when facing an opponent." 

"After today the schedule of you two will be a warm up in the morning with Midnight until breakfast then you will come to class with me until lunch and then you train together for an hour and then Ryoga trains in the room until dinner and finally mediation until lights out." 

Kagenmi moved his white king's pawn two spaces. 

"Your move." 

------- 

Ryoga paused as he finished meditating, he gathered his thing's and the books Kagenmi had give him to read, they where books on the various styles he was going to learn and there philosophy's and history. He went out of the chamber and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He sat at the table and started to eat. 

"Lets see what I have to read now." 

He looked through the stack and pulled one in English. 

"The Tao of Jeet Kune Do by Bruce Lee, hey I heard of him he's some great master that invented his own style. Hmmmm." 

As Ryoga walked down the hall heading for the study he ran into Ukyo as she got out of her room. 

"Hey where are you headed sugar," replied Ukyo. 

"I was thinking of studying for a little bit and then go to bed," was his reply. 

"You mind if I go with you." 

"How long has it been since you been in school sugar." 

"To long," smiled Ryoga. 

"Let me grab my books and will go study." 

"Sure." 

Ukyo went into her room and retrieves her books and followed him to the study. 

------- 

They spent an hour studying several of the guides and texts they where given. 

"I must admit I never read so much in my life," said Ukyo. 

"Really, what did they teach you in school?" 

"Well they never taught us any of this stuff mostly stuff will never really use." Ukyo yawned as she started to get up from the desk. Ryoga got up as well but he wasn't as tired as she was. 

"I'm tired I think I will go to sleep." 

"Sure, I think I will train a little more before going to bed." Ryoga walked with Ukyo to her room for some reason he noticed that his tail kept trying to circle around Ukyo's waist. 

"Damn tail I don't understand." 

"What?" 

"My tail wants to grab you for some reason?" 

"Do you have any idea why?" Ukyo blushed as she remembered the incident on the couch. 

"No, not a clue." Ryoga started sniffed the air. 

"You know what else I've noticed that my sense of smell has grown." 

"You and the others smell different." 

"Like right now your scent changed, but for the most part stayed the same." He closed his eyes and continued to sniff around her getting closer. Ukyo backed up into the wall. 

"You smell really good, do you know that Ukyo." 

"Uh yeah, I have to go now Ryoga see you tomorrow." With that said she ran into her room and closed the door. Ryoga opened his eyes and walked to the training room think about what is going with him. 

'Man that was strange usually I would of never of done that to a girl.' He walked outside to the training room where the light was on. Walking in he saw Kagenmi sitting in mid air in a lotus position. 

"Whoa…" replied Ryoga as he looked on. 

"How are Ryoga having trouble sleeping?" 

"Yeah." 

"Come over here," waved Kagenmi as he lowered himself from the air and stood up. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know ever since my transformation I've been doing things I didn't do before." 

"Like what?" 

"I've been able to smell you guys." 

"Are you saying we smell?" 

"No, no, not that kind of smell its like you all smell different each of you are distinct." "I can tell who you are by just smelling the air." 

"Ah, I understand you are discovering your saiyan traits." 

"Traits?" 

"Yes, saiyan's are more in tuned with their natural senses than humans." 

"You will find that your senses can help in various situations." 

"You should learn to harness your natural gifts and become more in tuned with your environment." 

"Anything else you want to know?" finished Kagenmi. 

"Yes, I've noticed when I'm around Ukyo I feel strange and my tail wants to wrap itself around her." Kagenmi started to laugh and Ryoga got angry. 

"What's so funny!?" screamed Ryoga. Putting his hands up in the air in surrender Kagenmi moved a little back from him. 

"Calm down Ryoga, I was just laughing because I forgot all about that." 

"You forgot about what?" 

"Your hormones, I forgot that right now you are sexually mature as a saiyan." "What!" 

"Your tail will tell you that you're attracted to someone." 

"You have been smelling Ukyo's scent and you are attracted to her." Ryoga looked at him in shock. 

"From your expression I am correct, right?" Ryoga shook his head yes in reply. Kagenmi sighed, "You need to be careful." 

"Your saiyan but she is human." 

"Saiyan's are very physical in there relationships and you might scare her if you don't know how to control yourself." 

"I'm going to have to teach you how to control your hormones." 

"It looks like you and me are going to pull an all night study session to teach you about the birds and the bees saiyan style." With that said they Kagenmi began his lesson. 

------- 

Next: Ryoga learns about saiyan sex education and Dr. Tofu goes to the Tendo Dojo. 

A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it. 


	8. Chapter 7

"SORRY! FOR THE WAIT HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!" 

Life Renewed 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 7: 

Nerima: 

Dr. Tofu walked down the street head for the Tendo Dojo. As he came to the gates heard shouts coming from inside the Dojo. As he walked in what he saw horrified him. Ranma flew and hit the wall picking himself up he shook his head. 

"Akane calm down will find Ryoga," replied Ranma. Akane looked up at him from staring down blood was still on her hands and dress. 

"I tried to kill my friend Ranma the only person who listened to me and didn't make fun of me."

"The one who tried to make me happy even when I was sad or hurt and confused," replied Akane in a soft voice. 

"What have I done…?" She then broke down and cried covering her face with her hands not caring that they are covered in blood. 

"Akane…" Akane looked up and her went wide standing at the entrance was Dr. Tofu. "It was you Akane I did not want to believe it, but seeing you like this proves it." Akane wanted to disappear and hide the shame she was feeling. 

"What happened?" Ranma walked up to him and told him what happened. Dr. Tofu listened closely without interruption as Ranma told what happened. 

"Akane come here as well as you Mr. Tendo," replied Dr. Tofu as he sat with them the others stayed at the other end of the Dojo. 

"How could you let this happen Mr. Tendo despite any wrong doing on Ryoga's part in the eye's of the law Akane would be charged with manslaughter if he lives." Akane put her hands to her face as she cried in them. 

"Except that he is now missing." 

"What!" replied everyone in the Dojo? 

------- 

Ryoga was blushing red as he listened to Kagenmi speak some blood dripped from his nose which he wiped off with a bandanna. 

"I know this is hard but you need to listened and endure." A naked woman with a well defined body stood next to another woman with less of a build stood next to them her tail waved behind. 

"This is what a Saiyan female looks like and here is a normal human female," pointed Kagenmi as he began his lesson. 

"You already know the anatomy of the female form right?" Ryoga shook his head 'yes' in reply. 

"Good now the difference between human and saiyan physiology is more than just the tail." 

"The saiyan home world has a higher gravity than earth so that is why their body's are more muscular from the extra weight." 

"Also there senses are more acute then humans." 

"Meaning that a saiyan can tell of when certain changes start to happen, like when a person begins puberty." 

"How?" 

"By there sense of smell." 

"Saiyan's can smell the chemicals the body releases during various changes, one of those chemicals that is released is pheromones humans can't smell them but Saiyan's can." 

"Pheromones are used by Saiyan's to attract mates, but when human females begin there cycle the chemical smell is the same as the pheromones produced by female saiyan's." 

"So you would respond to it as any Saiyan male would and pursue the female in a sexual relationship." 

"Also your tail while not as sensitive as other Saiyan's tail's is sensitive to certain manipulations." 

"Soft strokes from a female would bring very pleasant sensations, so be careful," replied Kagenmi as he pointed to Ryoga's tail. 

"Sensei I've noticed that my tail seems to react to Ukyo and for some reason when I get close to her and take a breath her scent is incredible." Kagenmi looked worried as Ryoga said this. 

"Ryoga I want you to stay here until I get back," with that said he rushed out of the chamber. Ryoga just looked on with a confused look on his face. 

------- 

Kagenmi entered the house and went to Ukyo's room. He phased right through the door and went to a sleeping Ukyo. Casting a spell over her as not to wake her he slowly scanned her body. Shaking his head he left the room and went back to check on Ryoga. "This is not good." With that said he stepped out headed for the training room. When he entered he saw Ryoga shadowboxing with the gravity set at 50g's. "Working out, I see." Ryoga turned around as he heard this. 

"Yeah, got a little bored so what's going on?" 

"I'm have some good news and some bad news, what would you like to hear first." 

"The good news, first." 

"Well you just reached puberty." 

"How's that good news." 

"Well your body is changing and now you are sexually mature." 

"And the bad news." 

"You are sexually mature." 

"Which means you will be on the prowl for some release or a mate." 

'BAM!' 

Kagenmi looked down at the passed out Ryoga and laughed. He left Ryoga in the chamber and sealed the door with a seal. "That should hold him until morning," with that said he left for the house. 

------- 

Ukyo awoke from a most unusual dream she ever had. In her dream Ryoga was chasing her through some woods like some animal. The thing that was unusual was the fact that she seem to be enjoying it and was going along with it. Through out the dream the played cat and mouse until he caught her and tackled her to the ground. Them as he rose above her he grinning like some feral animal and them he would rip there clothes off and then they would have wild sex until they both where exhausted for the activity. She blushed a deep red as she thought of this. 

"Got to stop thinking about that dream." With that she got cleaned up and headed to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. When she entered the kitchen she spotted Kagenmi sitting at the table. 

"Good morning," replied Kagenmi. 

"Yeah, good morning." Ukyo went over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of orange juice and went to the shelf and got a glass and poured the juice into it and sat down at the table. 

"I need to talk to you before Ryoga gets here." 

"You see Ryoga has reached puberty." 

"For a human this is no problem but for a saiyan it is a whole different matter." "Midnight told me that you touched his tail while he was asleep?" She shakes her head 'yes' in reply. 

"And what happened after that tell me everything don't leave anything out for this is important." For a few minutes Ukyo told him about what happened when she tried to wake Ryoga and the little moments after that. 

"This is not good, for one Ryoga will be a little on the feral side." 

"You see saiyan's sometimes look for mates when they reach puberty." 

"And you are on your period, are you not?" 

"How do you know?" 

"I know these things," said Kagenmi smiling. 

"You have to be careful from now on unless you want to be claimed by him." 

Ukyo just blushed as Kagenmi got up and left. 

------- 

Midnight entered the kitchen and spotted a blushing Ukyo. 

"Well good morning you seem to be quite flushed this morning." 

"Did you do something I would do last night?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm just playing with you." 

"You should have seen the look on your face," laughed Midnight at the blushing Ukyo. Ukyo then threw a spatula at her, which she dodged easily. 

"Sorry." 

"Come on let's get the food ready before Ryoga gets here." With that said Midnight and Ukyo went to work fixing breakfast. 

------- 

Ryoga groaned in the darkness as he awoke. Shaking his head he looked round to see where he was. 

"Where am I now…" Suddenly the lights where turned on blind him in there brilliance. 

"Ah…!" cried Ryoga as he covered his eyes. 

"Good Morning Young one." 

"Its time to get up." 

"Ah…what happened?" 

"Well you passed out after you found out you where sexually mature…hahaha," laughed Kagenmi as he moved towards Ryoga. 

"Come on its time to eat." Waved Kagenmi as he turned from Ryoga and walked outside. Ryoga growled and was going to say something but stopped when his stomach growled loudly. 

"I guess I am hungry." Scratching his head he headed outside following Kagenmi. When they entered the house Ryoga's stomach growled, as he smelled the food coming from the kitchen. 

"Good Morning," said Kagenmi as he walked in. 

"Good Morning," was the reply from Midnight and Ukyo. Everybody sat down and ate after Kagenmi left. Ryoga looked at Ukyo and blushed as he thought of his dreams last night after passing out. 

------- 

Ryoga had begun his training in earnest with Ukyo by his side, the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. All Ryoga wanted was another challenge as he fought various computer-generated opponents, he learned to control his cravings for Ukyo, but he still had some problems every once in a while. So his life was filled with ether fighting, reading or meditating. Ryoga learned fast and grew stronger and more skilled then he ever thought possible. As time moved on he fought hundreds of opponents some good, some bad, but he learned from all the experience. His body also showed results his body was very muscular and well defined, his muscles where tight and where as hard as the strongest steel and his speed made the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken look slow. He was currently facing off with Ryu and Ken two of his favorite sparing partners. 

"HADOU KEN!" Shouted Ryu and Ken as they cupped there hands together and fired. 

Ryoga jumped up and cupped his hands behind him and shouted. 

"HIRYUU HOUKOU KEN!" 

A golden sphere of energy flew from Ryoga's outstretched hand and hit Ken in the chest knocking him down. 

"SHORYUKEN!" 

Ryu yelled as his fist hit Ryoga in the chest as he descended from the last attack. Ryoga rolled with the hit and got up as he saw Ryu and Ken charge at him. Ken reached him first and started to glow as he begun his attack. 

"SHIPPU JINRAIKYAKU!" 

Ryoga block the two kick attacks and then followed up with his counterattack. 

"SHIN BAKUSAI TENKETSU: REVISED TEKKEN NO RYUUJIN!"

A column of golden flame rose from the ground followed by a golden energy cage that encompassed everything in a twelve-foot radius. The ground cracked and exploded all around and struck anyone caught in it with shrapnel as Ryoga pressed his fist into ground. Ken was caught up in the attack and flew into the air and landed on the other end of the field and dissolved. 

"SHINKUU HADOU KEN!" 

Cried Ryu as he managed to avoid the previous attack and launch one of his own. Ryoga was caught in the back by the blast and flew back. Ryoga recovered and dodged a spinning heel kick from Ryu. Ryoga followed up with a crescent kick. Which Ryu dodged and cupped his hands together and shouts. 

"SHAKUNETSU HADOU KEN!" 

Ryoga rolled under the attack and swept Ryu off his feet. Ryu recovered and got up just as Ryoga jumps up and pointed the palm of his hand at Ryu. 

"HIRYUU HOUKOU KEN!" 

An energy shoot rushes towards Ryu and sends him flying. Ryoga then closes in and fights Ryu hand to hand. Ryu sweeps with a kick and Ryoga jumps up and lands behind Ryu with his palms in the ground and his elbows tucked to his chest Ryoga then mule kicks Ryu from behind sending him flying across the ground. Ryoga gets up and faces off with Ryu. Ryu charges Ryoga, as he gets close Ryoga performs a body flip throw and sends him into the ground hard. 

"Time to finish this." 

He cups his hands together and shouts. 

"SHIN RYU HOUKOU HA!" 

A beam of golden energy heads for Ryu and hits him dissolving him into dust. 

------- 

"He's doing well," replied Midnight as she watched Ryoga's battle. 

"How's his study's Midnight," said Kagenmi to Midnight. 

"Very well, he can recite Sun Tzu's the Art of War from memory so can Ukyo as well," said Midnight. 

"So how is Ukyo's training going as well?" 

"She's learning just as fast as Ryoga is even if she is not as powerful as him." 

"Good, is everything ready for the trip to back." 

"Yes, but Ryoga still has not reached Super Saiyan yet." 

"I know, tonight he will reach Super Saiyan," Kagenmi answered without turning from the fight. 

"You know he's not going to like this." 

"Yes, but it will help him later on." 

"Ukyo is not going to like this ether." 

"Well your going to have to keep her in check." 

"Yes, I'll do that." 

"He's finished almost finished training in every style you've taught him and he's developed some of his own techniques he's also improved on the Yamasen-ken and has mastered the Umisen-Ken giving him total control over the vacuum blades and the chi masking and invisibility abilities." 

Kagenmi left the control room followed by Midnight and headed for the training room. He turned off the gravity machine and entered the room Ryoga was on the floor breathing hard. 

"You did good," replied Kagenmi. 

"How much was the gravity at this time," replied Ryoga. 

"200g's." 

"I felt it, all of it," sighed Ryoga as he worked his shoulders. 

"You'll get use to it," replied Midnight. 

"Soon we will head back to Nerima," replied Kagenmi. 

"Good, I know I'm ready to face Ranma." 

"Do you now." 

"Yes." 

"I saw you have developed some of your own techniques." 

"Yes, would you like to see them," smirked Ryoga. 

"Ok, show me then." 

"First I thought up some new Chi blasts, the first one I call the Ryuu Houkou Ken." 

Ryoga then cupped his hands and fired a golden tear shaped energy sphere. 

"I can do it with one hand and in the air, but at half power." 

"I call it Hiryuu Houkou Ken." 

"Next is the Shin Ryuu Houkou Ha." 

Ryoga cups his hands again and a Chi sphere forms. 

"SHIN RYUU HOUKOU HA!" 

Ryoga fires off a very large golden beam of energy. 

"Nice, anything else," replied Kagenmi. 

"Yes, I learned how to control the vacuum blade's from the Yamasen-ken." 

"I can decrease the power so it does not kill or I can increase it's power and do some really bad killing damage just in case I met an opponent that really wants to kill me." 

"Here let me show you." Ryoga motioned for him to step back a little. 

Ryoga gets in a fighting stance and puts his right arm back and them sends it forward very fast. 

"RYUUJIN MUJIN KEN!" 

Then Ryoga preformed a very fast roundhouse kick. 

"RYUUJIN MUJIN KYAKU!" 

"Good, very good improvisation and adaptation." 

"What are you going to call this new style?" 

"I was thinking of calling it 'The Fist of the Dragon God'," replied Ryoga 

"Why's that?" 

"Because of this." 

Ryoga started to power up, his aura started to flare and then he put his right hand above his head and then slammed his fist into the ground shouting." 

" SHIN BAKUSAI TENKETSU: REVISED TEKKEN NO RYUUJIN!" 

An energy cage and energy flame twice as big as the one he used on Ken fires from the ground. 

"Not bad," replied Midnight. 

"Thanks, I have a lot of Chi energy from the all the training." 

"And from your blood." 

"What?" replied Ryoga? 

"Saiyan's have a lot of Chi energy, so you're seeing the power of you bloodline." 

"More than any normal human, your Chi is greater then Ranma's or even Happosai and Cologne's." 

"Really that's cool." 

Ryoga then wanted to tell him about the way of fighting he was thinking up. "I've been trying to blend the various styles you've been teaching me." Ryoga turned to Midnight. 

"Really now, come here," replied Midnight. 

"Why?" 

"Where going to spar, I want to see what you've learned." 

Midnight and Ryoga each got in different stances in the middle of the training room. 

"Oh wait," replied Kagenmi. 

Kagenmi walked up to Ryoga and then started to speak in the spidery words of magic and then Ryoga felt rejuvenated. 

"There, all healed up." 

"Now lets fight," finished Midnight. 

Midnight rushed at Ryoga with a flying kick. Ryoga dodged and went in close. They began fast close quarter combat with fast punches and snap kicks. They then lock their fists and start to flare their auras. 

"HAAAAAAAA!" 

"HAAAAAAAA!" 

They broke and then went into the air. Moving to fast for normal eyes to see. Ryoga was pressed; he was throwing everything he had even using the stuff he learned. It was not enough; Midnight punched him in the gut and sent him crashing into the ground making a crater. 

"Is that all you got kid!" 

Not hesitating he fired a chi blast into the crater. 

'That can't be all he's got?' thought Kagenmi as he watched from the sidelines. 

"RYUUJIN HOUKOU HA!" 

Midnight turned around and saw the large golden blast coming for her. It hit her and plowed her into the ground; Ryoga then started firing off more chi blasts into the crater forming. 

'Never give your opponent a chance to recover, if his down make sure he stays down.' Remembered Ryoga from his lessons. 

Knowing she was somewhere Ryoga started looking around and started to feel for a Chi signature. 

'Where are you?' 

"TENCHI HA!" 

The blue energy blast went straight for Ryoga; dodge just in time Ryoga didn't have time to dodge as Midnight slammed a punch into his side. Ryoga fell to the ground making another crater. Midnight started to power up. Ryoga looked up and saw her powering up." 

"SHIN TENCHI HA!" 

"SHIN RYUU HOUKOU HA!" 

The blasts collided and locked. Kenshu started to push more power into the blast. 

"HA!" 

Ryoga was being pushed back, but Ryoga held on. 

'Too much...Need more...' 

'Come on Ryoga you got more then that.' 

Ryoga then cupped his hands and pulled the blast back and then forward again. 

"SHIN RYUUJIN HA!" 

The blast doubled in size and over powered Midnight's blast knocking her out of the fight. Ryoga collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Midnight got up and went to Ryoga. 

"Good work Ryoga you did good, I like that last attack is it new." 

"Yes, I thought it up when fighting you." 

"Nice you're learning your lessons." 

"Go get some thing to eat and grab some sack time you earned it." 

"Thanks Sensei." 

With that said Ryoga walked out of the training room and went to the kitchen to eat and then to sleep. 

------- 

Next: Super Saiyan Ryoga??? 

A/N: Here's the next chapter sorry for the wait. Below are the translations of the attacks 

Attacks (Translations): 

RYUU MUJIN KEN: (Dragon Endless Blade Strike) 

RYUU MUJIN KYAKU: (Dragon Endless Blade Kick) 

HIRYUU HOUKOU KEN: (Roaring Flying Dragon Strike) 

SHIN RYUU HOUKOU HA: (Supreme Roaring Dragon Blast) 

RYUUJIN HOUKOU HA: (Roaring Dragon God Blast) 

SHIN BAKUSAI TENKETSU: REVISED TEKKEN NO RYUUJIN: (Supreme Breaking Point: Revised: Fist of the Dragon God) 

TENCHI HA: (Heaven and Earth Blast) 

SHIN TENCHI HA: "Supreme Heaven and Earth Blast) 

HADOU KEN: Wave Motion Strike 

SHORYUKEN: Rising Dragon Fist 

SHIPPU JINRAIKYAKU: Swift Gale Thunder Kick 

SHINKUU HADOU KEN: Vacuum Wave Motion Strike 

SHAKUNETSU HADOU KEN: Blazing Wave Motion Strike 


	9. Chapter 8

Note: I wish to say sorry to all the fans of this story for taking so long to finish writing this chapter. I've had a lot of problems in writing, first and for most Writer's Block and various other problems that have been going on in my life, but hopefully I can get back on the horse and finish this story…… Sorry….

Disclaimer: Based off of characters by the ever-lovable Rumiko Takahshi, which are hers, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission. This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is sold for, either in part or in while, and all disclaimers are left intact.

Life Renewed

By

Lady Mystra

Chapter 8:

Kagenmi walked down the path surrounded by yellow clouds, various blue skinned, small horned demons walked around moving sprits and carrying paper work all around a large red-skinned demon filling out a ledger. Kagenmi walked up to the desk not a bit concerned of the large demon sitting at the table doing his paperwork.

"If you're not to busy King Yamma I require a soul from HFIL." King Yamma looked over his desk and looked at Kagenmi.

"You!" replied King Yamma in awe and fear.

"Yes I'm taking a soul out of HFIL," was Kagenmi's reply.

"But why my lord who would you need in HFIL."

"A special soul who could serve me very well not just now but later on," King Yamma sweated bullets as he heard this and escorted Kagenmi to the gate's of HFIL. Demon workers scattered as the two powers walked the path to the gates of HFIL, two large demons one red the other blue opened the gates and stood at attention.

"I hope you find the person your looking for, I will be here await your return," replied King Yamma.

Kagenmi walked through HFIL and passed by souls as they wandered about stopping to feel for the soul he was searching for her let he senses go. A minute later he rose from the ground and shoot off in to the direction of the soul he was looking for.

-------

Mirai Vegeta heaved as he struggled to rise from the ground Frieza, Cell, King Cold and the rest of the Ginyu force where in the air laughing at the Saiyan Prince. He was hurting pain racked his body as he rose from the ground. It had been like this ever since he was killed by those androids on Earth. He looked up just in time to see Frieza fire a blast right at him. The blast ripped a channel through the ground sending Vegeta with it. Mirai Vegeta coughed up blood as he rose from the ground. 'Pathetic isn't it.'

Mirai Vegeta looked around to the source of the voice, but then realized the voice was in his head.

'Where is that power you sought for back when you were alive?'

'Who are you?'

'Do you want to win and have the power to conquer and crush your enemies once and for all?'

'Yes, I wish to crush them all.'

'The power is with in you, but first I will heal and restore you to full strength.'

A healing aura surrounded Mirai Vegeta and his strength returned and then something else happened that shocked and amazed him his tail had returned.

'You are whole again Prince of the Saiyan race.'

Mirai Vegeta stood up and stretched as he felt renewed and full of power. Looking over where Frieza and his friends is Mirai Vegeta smirked and launched at them. He felt invincible all thought's of achieving Super Saiyan where left behind. Two energy sphere's formed in his hands and as he approached the group he fired it at Recoome and Burter sending them flying he then sent a flying roundhouse kick that connected with Guldo and a uppercut sent Jeice into the sky leaving only Frieza and Cell to stare at Mirai Vegeta as he powered up.

"So the Monkey has got his second wind?" replied Frieza. Frieza laughed at Mirai Vegeta as he floated there Mirai Vegeta didn't give him a second to finish as he fired a right cross that sent him crashing to the ground. Cell paused as he looked at Mirai Vegeta he did not hesitate as he engaged Mirai Vegeta. Frieza shook his head as he cleared the stars he was seeing from that devastating right cross Mirai Vegeta gave him. Mirai Vegeta and Cell fought like men possessed, but it was Mirai Vegeta who was falling short it insectoid Cell was both fast and powerful even stronger than Frieza. Mirai Vegeta called upon all his power and strength, but it was futile as he was assaulted by Cell.

'The power is in you Vegeta'

'There for the taking if you would only seize it,' replied the voice again. Mirai Vegeta looked into himself for the first time in his life he did not care whether he won or lost he just wanted what had been denied to him for so long. And it was at that moment that he found it and called it forth from within where it had been all this time waiting for him to call upon it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Mirai Vegeta as his eyes turned aqua and his hair and tail turn golden. Mirai Vegeta caught Cell's fist and sent him flying in the ground, Mirai Vegeta tapped it the power he had found and fired off his most powerful blast he could conceive of and unleashed it on both Cell and Frieza.

"FINAL FLASH!"

Mirai Vegeta laughed as he looked down on the broken bodies of his enemy's. Rising his head to the sky he cried. "The sleeper has awoken… I am the Prince of all Saiyan's once again!"

-------

Mirai Vegeta floated down to the ground and looked around enjoying the glory of triumph after what felt like an eternity of misery and sorrow.

"Good, good, your hate has made you powerful."  
"You have given into your anger and released the power with in you."

"The door is open and you have walked in and now your journey is about to begin," replied Kagenmi as he clapped his hands together. He was approaching Mirai Vegeta from behind his cloak obscured his face from view. Mirai Vegeta snarled at Kagenmi and rose his hand readying a blast of Chi. Kagenmi continued to walk towards Mirai Vegeta with out fear, Mirai Vegeta released the blast heading for Kagenmi. The blast hit a barrier and washed over it like water, Kagenmi looked at Mirai Vegeta a shook his head.

"Are you finished?" Mirai Vegeta snarled for a moment before crossing his arms and waited for Kagenmi's approach.

"Good you are ready to listen."

"I need you to help train someone for an upcoming fight I would like you to fight him."

"Why should I help you fight this fool your training."

"Well you do owe me for helping you back there."

"I guess I do owe you for this," replied Mirai Vegeta as he pointed to his tail. "And also this," replied Kagenmi as he raised a shield that protected them both for the Frieza and Cell's blast's.

"You know it is not a very nice thing to interrupt me while I'm talking."

"It is very rude." Before Mirai Vegeta, Frieza or Cell could blink Kagenmi was floating right in front of them. Frieza and Cell stared at him as he approached them. "Who are you?"

"And what do you want with the Monkey Prince," replied Frieza

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Frieza growled and charged at him readying his punch to finish him in one blow. Kagenmi duck under the strike and sent his hand to Frieza's throat. Frieza stood still his mouth gapping open, Kagenmi's hand was not so much squeezing his throat as it was just holding his hand there. Kagenmi pushed his hand forward through Frieza's throat and out the other side gripping a semi-transparent Frieza in his grasp. Frieza's solid body immediately crumbled to dust, Cell looked on in shock and awe.

"What… Who…"

"Are you…" stuttered Cell.

"I am he who is…"

"Yet was…"

"Yet is to come…" Kagenmi raised his hand holding Frieza's soul and chanted a few words in an unknown dialect and a small portal opened up underneath his hand. Flames reached out from the portal and seem to be grabbing for the disembodied soul. Kagenmi turned his handed over and the tendrils of flame wrapped themselves around the soul and sucked it through the portal and then closed as if it didn't exist, leaving a scent of fire and brimstone behind.

"Next…"

-------

Ryoga woke with a startle and turned to the door.

"Who's there?" groaned Ryoga as he went to the door.

"It's Midnight," was the reply.

"Oh just give me a minute." Ryoga put on a robe and went and opened the door. "Midnight, what's going on?"

"You need to get ready and come with me," replied Midnight dressed in her fighting uniform. Ryoga went back and got ready dressing in his fighting uniform. Midnight led him outside and walked away from the house and the entered a clearing of high grass. A flash of light brought there attention as Midnight and Ryoga looked at Kagenmi and Mirai Vegeta walk towards them. Ryoga stopped as memories flooded his mind as he looked at Mirai Vegeta.

"Father…" Midnight pulled Ryoga to the side and Kagenmi answered.

"Yes and No he is and isn't your father Ryoga this is another Vegeta that I pulled from another Dimension." Ryoga then noticed a halo floating over his head. Kagenmi saw the look on Ryoga's face and replied,

"That my friend is a halo marking Vegeta here as one of the deceased." Mirai Vegeta smirked at the boy and looked him up and down.

"This brat won't give me any challenge," was Mirai Vegeta's reply. Ryoga looked confused and turned toward Kagenmi.

"Why did you bring him here?" replied Ryoga.

"To bring out the fire hiding in that heart of yours, you have a power hidden inside of you and it needs to be released, and only someone equal to your power level will do."

"But couldn't you just use the training room to fabricate an opponent."

"You need training with someone who you know little about and have the ability to actually kill you." Ryoga thought about what was said and realized that Kagenmi was right, he needed to learn how to fight against flesh and blood. Because if he did not learn to go all out how could he defeat Ranma.

-------

Mirai Vegeta looked at Ryoga from the other side of the field they where in. Ryoga was just finishing stretching when he noticed Mirai Vegeta looking at him impatiently. Ryoga stepped up and got readying, he kept his emotions in check so as not to give away his state of mine remembering his lessons. Mirai Vegeta smirked and got into a relaxed stance and raised his hand and gave a come over here motion. Ryoga followed suit and got into a stance, he raised his hand with his left hand palm facing him and his right arm behind his back. His left leg was also point towards Mirai Vegeta with the foot of his right leg slightly raised on the ball. There eyes where focused on each other, waiting for the other to move and in that moment they both vanished.

-------

Kagenmi and his daughter watched the battle as it roared above them. The two combatants where nothing but flashes of light to the human eye, but to the people watching the deadly ballet it was clear as day, as the war rage on the ground and air rattled, shake and exploded. Power meet Skill, Skill meet Speed and Speed meet Power, Mirai Vegeta and Ryoga clashed all around engaging, disengaging destroying everything around them giving no quarter and taking none in return. Mirai Vegeta slammed into the ground making a large crater, grunting at the pain Mirai Vegeta rose and looked as Ryoga stood on a cliff looking down. Mirai Vegeta regained his breath as he recounted the battle.

'Incredible, I've hadn't had this rough of a battle since I faced Kakarott on earth.'

"It's time to stop holding back."

"HHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Power surged through Vegeta his white aura changed, a golden color started to come through his aura. His eyes turned turquoise and he flew right at Ryoga. Ryoga wiped the blood from his chin and looked as Mirai Vegeta charged at him he sensed the enormous power that radiated from him and readied his best defense. Ryoga got ready to defend when Mirai Vegeta vanished in front of him and before he could react he was slammed from behind. Ramming in to the ground Ryoga moaned as he got up only to be slammed again. Mirai Vegeta then kicked him in the ribs sending him skidding on the ground. Ryoga rose and launched an attack.

"RYU MUJIN KEN!"

The blade flew and struck Mirai Vegeta straining to break through but just shattered off his aura. Ryoga fell to his knees and tried to recover, then in a moment of frustration Ryoga screamed into the heavens.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ryoga powered up to his maximum and charged him with all of his strength launching every attack and technique he knew never relenting giving it his all. When he finished he launched into the air and let loose his largest Ki blast he could make.

"SHIN HIRYUU HOUKOU HA!"

Vegeta just stood where he was as the blast of power rushed to meet him. Waves of power washed over Vegeta as he took the blast dead on. The energy passed over Mirai Vegeta's body and Ryoga fell to the ground his breaths coming in shallow gasps. Mirai Vegeta rose from the ground and hover high in the air. Cupping his hands together he gathered his power. Power surged through Mirai Vegeta's body as he gathered his power for the final attack. Ryoga looked up into the sky watching as his father from a different dimension powered up for his attack. Ryoga closed his eyes and waited for the end.

'_Are you that weak!' _

Ryoga's eyes widen as he heard those words

"Mother?"

'_Have you learned nothing?'_

'_What was all that training for?'_

'_If you're only going to die.'_

'He's too powerful I can't match him and his power,' replied Ryoga as he stranded to rise.

'_The same blood that runs through him runs through you.'_

'_The power has always been there for you.'_

'_You just have to remember it.'_

Ryoga let go and remembered his mother's words from before.

"No."

Ryoga broke free from the ground.

"No…"

His aura started to burn brightly.

"NO!"

Just before Mirai Vegeta's Final Flash hit Ryoga screamed out loud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-------

The Final Flash consumed Ryoga engulfing him in Mirai Vegeta's Ki. The blast finished leaving only dust in its wake. Mirai Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

Came a scream as the dust whipped through and dissipated around Ryoga as his aura exploded violently. A golden flame consumed Ryoga as he let go his power and emerged as a Super Saiyan. Ryoga snarled as he looked at Mirai Vegeta and screamed into the heavens sending a wave of power in all directions. Ryoga floated up to Mirai Vegeta and powered up, small shocks of blue energy arced across his flaming golden aura. Mirai Vegeta floated from his perch and released his power as well smirking all the while. Dirt and sand kicked up all around themselves blowing in all directions. Mirai Vegeta then gave a shout and charged right at Ryoga. Mirai Vegeta executed a quick left punch that Ryoga barely dodged by shifting his head to the slightly. He then followed with a right jab that Ryoga moved his head again to dodge. Mirai Vegeta then launched a left elbow that Ryoga blocked with his forearm which pushed his arm back letting Mirai Vegeta strike out with two left punches, one going low and the other high. Ryoga moved his shoulder back to avoid getting hit while Mirai Vegeta launched a right and elbow which Ryoga blocked again and ducked under a right cross and another two jabs. Mirai Vegeta then switched attacks and launched a right elbow followed by a left cross which made Ryoga dodge to the side while Mirai Vegeta cocks his left arm which Ryoga begins to dodge but is instead kneed in the ribs by Mirai Vegeta. Mirai Vegeta then elbows him in the back sending Ryoga crashing to the ground on his hands and knees. Ryoga barely jumped out of the way as Mirai Vegeta slams his right leg into the ground breaking the earth. Ryoga stood ready in the air waiting for Mirai Vegeta to attack. Vegeta didn't disappoint as he blasted out of the ground and met Ryoga in mid-air. They both circled each other and then Mirai Vegeta attacks with his right knee which Ryoga blocks with his left knee. They stayed there locked together neither one overpowering the other.

"Come on brat is this the best you can do?"

They broke apart and charged into each other Ryoga throwing a right punch and Mirai Vegeta throwing a left. Ryoga grabbed the punch in left hand while Mirai Vegeta intercepted Ryoga's right locking each other. They both started using the knees against each other alternating between blocking and attacking. Still with there hands locked each fighter tried to overpower the other. Mirai Vegeta ended the stalemate with head butt into Ryoga's face knocking him back giving an opening and began launching a series of punches into Ryoga's unprotected stomach. Ryoga recovers enough to intercept both of Mirai Vegeta's punches and launch's two knee strikes into Mirai Vegeta's jaw knocking him back slightly. Ryoga kept a firm grip on his right hand while pulling back and launching knee strike right into his head sending him into a cliff face baring him there. Mirai Vegeta smirked as Ryoga floated to him.

"That's right brat don't hold back."

"Let's make this planet know the fury of two battling Saiyan's," finished Mirai Vegeta as finished he powered up and destroyed the cliff face with his power creating a circular impression there. They both approached the other until they were face to face. Screaming and flaring there aura's until it seemed to combine Ryoga and Mirai Vegeta exploded into unbelievably fast punches and kicks, each one blocking and attacking at what seems to be at the same time. They moved in midair passing various rock formations as they tried there best to kill one another. Then they launched a punch that connected with the others jaw they stayed like that for a second before Mirai Vegeta recovered and started pounding away at Ryoga's gut powering up as he drove his fist into Ryoga's abdomen. He finished with a knee to the back of Ryoga's neck which was followed with one in the gut and an elbow right back at his neck. After taking a beating Ryoga went on the offensive launching a series of punches at Mirai Vegeta. Mirai Vegeta was pushed back by the assault but he blocked every punch Ryoga made. Ryoga then connected with a kick to the gut which pushed Mirai Vegeta back and followed up with strong punch. Only Mirai Vegeta phased out at the last second and appeared right behind him. Ryoga turned around only to see Mirai Vegeta power up for a blast right into his gut. The blast sent Ryoga crashing into the rocks leaving a huge crater than sunk deep into the ground. Mirai Vegeta recovered from the attack he made and waited for Ryoga. Mirai Vegeta was surprised when he saw a large sphere of energy form from inside the cavern. "RYUUJIN HOUKOU HA!"

Ryoga launched his attack and Mirai Vegeta fired his own to counter it.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Both beams of energy collided forming spheres of power that was being pushed by the other. As there attacks struggled for dominance Ryoga slowly flew out of the crater toward Mirai Vegeta pushing the energy with it. Mirai Vegeta also maintained the blast with one hand also. Ryoga and Mirai Vegeta both tried to push there sphere's of energy against the other each one vying for dominance.

"You're not going to win."

With that said he put more power in to blast. The power that was being displayed was awesome neither one able to conceived to the other two Saiyan's locked in mortal combat. Pushing on with both hands both fighters where now drawing more power the energy engulf them and the sphere formed and surrounded them. Arcs of energy surrounded the sphere as it grew bigger and bigger until it exploded sending the warriors in to different rock faces imbedding them there. Mirai Vegeta pried himself from the rock face and slowly walked towards the area where Ryoga slammed into. Holding his left arm with his right and limping along the way. Kagenmi and Midnight floated down to Mirai Vegeta.

"You've done well Vegeta you have fulfilled you obligation."

"Hmm…The brat wasn't too bad," replied Mirai Vegeta as he approached Kagenmi.

"No he wasn't, he is a good student."

"Thank you for you assistance." Kagenmi walked up to him and raised his hands.

"Here let me hell you, just bow your head." Mirai Vegeta looked at him for a moment and bowed his head. Kagenmi sent a healing aura into Mirai Vegeta he healed all his wounds and set all bones as well. When he was done Kagenmi moved back and Mirai Vegeta rose from his position.

"Come Vegeta it's time to leave." Kagenmi placed his hand on Mirai Vegeta's shoulder and then turned to Midnight.

"Midnight see to Ryoga."

"Yes, father." With that said he was gone she then walked over to Ryoga who was groaning from his position. Kagenmi lead Mirai Vegeta to the side and placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke some words and the two of them vanished.

-------

Midnight walked over to where Ryoga was getting out of a crater shaking out the dirt and rocks from his hair and clothes.

"You ok," replied Midnight as she approached Ryoga.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Where's the other guy."

"Father left with him, back to where he's from."

"You Ryoga have done well for yourself."

"You have become a Super Saiyan," replied Midnight.

"Is that what it's called it felt amazing?"

"All that power."

"It was incredible."

"I felt unstoppable."

"For a moment you were," smiled Midnight a she lead him to the house. Once inside they moved from the entryway to the hall leading to there rooms.

"You should shower and get some sleep."

Ryoga scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I think your right."

Ryoga walked to his room and headed for the shower grabbing a towel on a rack and turned on the water. Standing under the hot water Ryoga thought of the battle with Vegeta and look to the future battle with Ranma.

"What will I do after all is said and done?"

Ryoga thought of this as the water pelted his skin washing away the blood and grim of the fight. He closed his eyes and thought long and hard and after a time a smile appeared on his face.

-------

Ryoga finished his shower and got dressed into his boxers putting his tail through the hole he made in them. Stretching Ryoga moaned as he stretched his tired muscles flopped on to the bed sleep coming to him quickly. As he sleep dreams invaded his mind as his instincts took over. Ryoga awoke to a red sky, getting up he found he was in what looked like a desert. It reminded him of a national park he once wandered in the U.S. the terrain was red/orange color. Except that the sky was red, all around were desert and large rock formations. Looking around he looked for anything that might be able to explain what was going on. This was different then any dream he ever had even as a little child.

"This was your home my son," replied a voice from behind.

Quickly Ryoga turned around recognizing the voice and stood in shock.

"Mother…"

-------

Next: Mother and Son…


End file.
